Lonesome Seas
by WhiteAngel83
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa, a young Pirate Captain who had lost her memories at a very young age, was taken in by a band of pirates and they trained her to become a captain. Now, all grown up, Misaki's the most feared and respected Dark Captain of the Seven Seas. But now, she and her crew sets out to find her past along with a mysterious blonde man who overpowered her crew. Can we she trusthim
1. -Prologue-

**Hello everyone! Angel and Violet here with our new story, Lonesome Seas! Now, we both really wanted to write a pirate story so we decided to collab together! This is prologue obviously. More is on the way!**

 **So here's the update plan guys: every 2-3 weeks!**

 **Anyways~ this prologue was written by Angel. Chapters will be written by both me and Violet! Enjoy guys! Please!**

* * *

 **-Prologue-**

* * *

"Your Majesties!" The Captain called out through the loud thunder claps and the crashing waves. "Please go take cover under the deck! It's dangerous!"

 **1723  
One stormy night…at Sea**

Waves crashed and thunder claps accompanied continuously by the harsh rain that fell from the dark, angry clouds. The decked rocked back and forth violently as the men on deck had trouble standing and controlling their movement.

"Go now!" The Captain screamed as a ginormous wave formed as tall as the deck and was ready to crash.

The family in noble clothing scurried away as quickly as they can towards the doors that will lead them safely below deck. The Father of this family guided his wife and children along, staying a feet behind them to ensure their guidance. "Quickly…quickly!" He murmured frantically.

The Mother, worried and scared, held onto her child's hand tightly as they hurried. She only tried thinking about the feeling her Husband's reassuring hand on her back. The deck rocked slightly, causing their child to trip.

"Ah!" The little girl gasped, slipping on the wet deck.

"Quickly!" The Captain yelled again from across the deck, helping his crew with the sails.

"Stand up, sweetheart!" The Mother gasped, helping the 7 year old up. "We must go!"

As the girl stood and followed her Mother's instructions, they soon reached the door that lead them below.

"Where's Papa?" The 7 Year old yelled as loud as she could over the sound of the waves that overpowered her voice. She and her Mother looked behind them at the man who was now across the deck with the crew.

"Go ahead down!" He yelled. "I'm going to help them! Go on below where it's safe!"

"Watch out!" The Mother yelled as she caught sight of the wave that was going to crash on the crew from the right.

It was too late to dodge. The waves crashed and the crew screamed, crouching as a normal human instinct and the Mother pushed the child against the wall lightly, shielding her, the child staring up at the scared Mother.

As soon as the wave cleared, the Mother looked behind her to see the screw scattered on the deck, whipped out a little by the wave. They all were groaning in pain. The Father was against the deck side, one arm up to hoist himself up. He looked up at his family and breathlessly yelled, "I'm okay! Just go!"

"Be careful!" The Mother yelled desperately. "Please!"

The Father nodded and went around helping the the crew back on their wobbly feet to catch control of the ship again.

"Misaki, let's go!" The Mother murmured looking down at her child, cupping her cheeks and staring at those large amber eyes.

The Mother quickly guided her child down and before she closed the door, she looked back at her yelling Husband, running around the deck. She closed the door and ran down the little steps to her daughter.

She took her child's hand and took her to a corner where they cuddled up, warm yet cold. Small Misaki gazed up at her Mother's face, which was starting to get wet from her tears.

Immediately, Misaki looked around them and started to feel an empty feeling as she listened to distant roaring waved from above. She moved her small hands and she knew what was missing.

"Mama…!" Misaki whispered, her eyes full of fear.

"What's the matter?"

"Where's Suzuna?" Misaki yelled.

Comprehension flickered across the Mother's face and soon, realization and fear. She gasped, "Oh no…! _No_!"

The Mother, without hesitation, stood up quickly and ran towards the door that lead out of their safety. The Mother nearly slipped on her long, damp dress but that was fine. Determination made her continue. Violent tears covering her face.

As soon as she opened the door, an angry gush of wind came through along with little spits of rain.

"What's the matter?!" Misaki heard her Father scream. "Go back inside!"

"Where's Suzuna?!" She yelled at the top on her lungs. "She's not with us!"

"What?!" He yelled, sudden anxiety taking over him as he ran away from the crew to go look around, yelling their second daughter's name over and over again. "Suzuna! Suzuna!"

Little Misaki stood up and stumbled over to her Mother who stood in the same spot, sobbing into her hands.

Misaki grabbed her Mother's dress and tugged gently. The Mother looked down at Misaki. "Is Suzuna going to be okay?"

The Mother quickly whipped her tears and crouched down at Misaki, "It's fine. Your Father will find her. Don't worry!"

"Suzuna…!" Misaki began to tear up as she looked out on the deck, looking at the crew and her Father running around in the heavy rain, looking for her sister. Misaki looked back at her Mother, who had the look in her eyes that she didn't want to lose anyone.

With all her strength, Misaki wriggled out from her Mother's tense hands and out onto the deck.

"Misaki, no! Misaki!" The Mother yelled, trying to catch her runaway daughter. "Misaki! Come back here! It's dangerous!"

"I want to find Suzuna too!" Misaki said bravely. "She's my sister!"

"Misaki, what are you doing out here?!" Misaki heard her Father yell from the top deck. "Go back!"

"No! I will find Suzuna! She's my sister a-"

"Help!" A very distant and squeaky voice screamed from above. Everyone looked up at the scream. With little gasps from everyone, they spotted the little missing child at the age of 5.

"Suzuna!" The family yelled as they saw the little arm sticking out from the basket at the top of the pole to indicate her presence.

"Dear lord!" The Mother screamed, immediately running out on the deck. "How did she get up there?!"

Shaking, Misaki tugged on her Mother's dress as her words shook, "I-I'm sorry. It's my fault, Mother! Me and Suzuna were playing Hide and Seek and- and…!"

"Hide and Seek?" The Father questioned. "Here? On a ship? Out in the sea?"

"We were bored." Misaki confessed. "I'm sorry!"

The Father sighed. "It's fine..it's fine! Just- we just need to figure out how to get her down from there _safely_!"

Misaki bowed her head as she listened to her Father screaming at the crew to figure out a way to get Suzuna down, feeling a guilt that it was her fault that Suzuna was up there. Misaki looked up at the ginormous pole and thought.

She looked up at her Mother.

"Don't worry, Misaki? We'll get her down." She assured.

"Mama...I'm going to get Suzuna down!" Misaki said confidently as she smiled enthusiastically.

"...Misaki?" The Mother said, fear and suspicion building.

Misaki once again, ran away from her Mother and towards the pole and grabbing a small rope attached to the role with her little hands.

"Misaki! Stop!" The Mother yelled, reaching her hands out. "That's dangerous! Get off!"

"Misaki!" Her Father yelled as well.

"It's my fault that Suzuna's in trouble! I will fix it!" Misaki yelled back, her small and high-pitched voice was powerful . Grasping rope by rope, Misaki pulled herself up, hesitating slightly at every gust of wind that tried to push her down.

"Make sure to catch her if she falls!" Misaki heard her Father ordering the crew.

Minutes passed and then another few minutes and finally, Misaki was up. Ducking through the hole that lead her to the basket at the top, Misaki poked her head inside to see a little wet girl shivering in a space.

"Suzuna!" Misaki gasped happily as she pulled herself in.

"Onee-chan!" Suzuna sobbed, grabbing Misaki's hand to help her in. As soon as Misaki got in, she pulled Suzuna in for a huge embrace.

"Suzuna! I'm so glad you're okay!" Misaki exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

Suzuna cried, burying her head in against Misaki, shivering from the coldness.

"Misaki!" Her parents called from below. "Is Suzuna okay?!"

Misaki pulled away slightly, looking over the basket and to below where her parents looked up them, desperate.

"She's fine!" Misaki informed. Misaki watched them sigh in relief and little smiles lite their face. It was short-lived as the ship tilted to the side a little. Misaki and Suzuna gasped as Misaki lost her balance a little.

"Misaki!"

"I-I'm fine!" Misaki called, going back into the basket with Suzuna. Suzuna wrapped her little arms around Misaki.

"Onee-chan…!" she shivered. "I'm scared…"

Misaki gently stoked her damp head. "It's okay. We will get down from here safely. We just have to trust Mama and Papa."

"What if we don't?"

"Suzuna! How could you say that? Of course everything will be okay!" Misaki exclaimed, her mind was hoping everything would. She just couldn't help but feel that insecurity.

Suzuna nodded slightly, trusting Misaki's words.

"Misaki! Suzuna!" Their Father yelled from below.

Misaki stood up on her knees and looked below, Suzuna as well.

"Look," Their Father pointed at the crew, who were carrying a net and stretching it out so that it was big enough to catch them as they fall. "We will catch you! Just jump into the net!"

Misaki looked down at Suzuna and held onto her as the ship tilted again.

Suzuna screamed. Misaki hushed her and stroked her damp hair again and she slowly stood up. "We should jump."

"But I'm scared." Suzuna said, biting her lips.

"It's okay! Papa will catch us!" Misaki said, pointing to the net. "We need to get down so that we can be safe!"

"Misaki! Suzuna!" Their Father yelled as their Mother gasped loudly, looking over at the ocean. "There's a huge wave coming! You have to jump now!"

Misaki and Suzuna looked at the ocean as well. They were right. There was a huge wave beginning to form in the distance, rolling and forming as it came closer to the ship.

The crew bellow began to yell up at them to jumped.

 _CRACK!_

The terrifying noise made everyone freeze and shiver.

"The pole!" The Captain yelled. " _It's breaking_!"

"What?!" Their Father screamed, eyeing the bottom.

Suzuna and Misaki screamed in shock as they felt a sudden shake and slight drop of the pole. Misaki began to panic as she looked back and forth between her scared little sister and the ginormous wave.

"We have to jump, Suzuna!" Misaki yelled over the angry wind. "We don't have a choice! One of us will have to jump!"

Suzuna looked up at Misaki shakily. "Can't we both?"

"No. One first and then the other." Misaki said. "You'll jump first Suzuna."

"Onee-chan-"

Their Mother screamed from below as the pole tilted a little more. "Misaki! Suzuna! Hurry!"

"Suzuna! You have to!" Misaki yelled as she looked over at the sudden large wave that started to hover over them. "Suzuna!"

"Onee-chan! Wait- But, it's scary." She cried.

"Suzuna!" Their Father yelled. "Come on sweet-heart! _Quickly_!"

"Misaki!" Their Mother screamed as the wave was now completely hovering over the ship. Misaki and Suzuna stared up at the wave, the darkness casted by the wave was completely terrifying. Misaki saw the terror and danger now.

"Suzuna...trust me and forgive me!" Misaki whispered loud enough for Suzuna to hear as she reached out for her.

"Onee-ch-"

Misaki, with all her strength, took Suzuna by the waist and picked Suzuna up and over the basket with all her might and effort. Suzuna's little body went over the basket and Misaki stared into Suzuna's eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Suzuna!" Misaki yelled as she dropped Suzuna down below to their parents.

She knew why she had said that...because, it was too late for herself to jump and get saved. Misaki look at the wave that was now getting closer and closer to her. Misaki stared in horror…but she saw it coming. She looked below at her parents one last time before the wave completely toppled the pole over towards the sea.

"MISAKI!" Her parents and well as Suzuna yelled over and over again but was soon muted when Misaki was pushed off the basket by the strong waters and her small body slammed into the ocean.

Closing her eyes and not bothering to take a breath, Misaki was prepared for what will happen next. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around her...there was nothing but darkness under the sea. It was completely dark except for the ginormous pole floating beside her.

Dark...and silent...only the soft hushing whispers of the water around her could be heard.

Misaki looked at the dark figure of the bottom of the ship and she knew that her family was calling out for her.

Her Father screaming at the crew to save her, her Mother crying and crying violently and Suzuna, probably confused as of to why Misaki hasn't came up from the waters yet.

 _At least...I saved Suzuna…_ Misaki thought to herself, closing her eyes and preparing for her slumber.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Her eyes slowly opening, the brunette groaned, her high pitched voice strained as she coughed and coughed until her throat was free of water so she could now breathe.

She clenched her little fist and felt sand and water together. She stared at the sand until her eyes focused on the small grains falling from her hand.

Slowly, the little girl pushed herself up, water dripping from her dress as she did so. Groaning, she tried to adjust herself from the bright light of the day.

Her head was now spinning, she touched her head and squinted in pain. "Ugh…"

The little girl flinched as she heard a couple of steps headed her way. She looked up to see a few men in black and rough clothing, a few with eye patches and a gold tooth and one of them, a hook to replace his hand.

Misaki stood up slowly and cautiously. She was staring at each of the chuckling, strange men as she took a step back.

"Why, _Hello there_." One of them said, his voice was rough yet soft.

She didn't say anything, she was only confused and hesitant. Most of all, scared. She flinched as she stood. As she did so, she felt a small stinging pain on her knee.

One man narrowed his eye on her knee and the first one who spoke to her, said, "Isn't it good manners to say 'Hello' back, miss?"

"H-" the little brunette just couldn't seem to find her voice, She coughed again and then spoke, her throat now felt smooth. "H-Hi…"

"What's your name?" He asked, smiling.

The little girl stood there for a moment, thinking. _Name...?_

"I...I don't know."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys~! Review so we can see what you think of the prologue and we shall see you guys in two weeks with chapter 1~!**

 **So we apologize in advanced if there are any errors. We tried to edit this to the best of our abilities. Now, just to clarify, we have all our chapters typed out so you don't have to worry about us not updating. :P**

 **So, also in advance, this story for the first 10 chapters...we're focusing more on action so be prepared okay? We'll get into the romance soon (for all you romance-addicts lol)!**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow for more!**

 **~Angel & Violet**


	2. -Ambush-

**Violet - Hello to everyone! Thank you guys so much for the feedback from chapter one Please continue to follow this awesome story.**

 **Angel- Yesss~ We never expected so much support for this story so, let's just continue~ Reminder: Updates will be once everyone 2-3 weeks. This one we posted early because I was too impatient to wait XD**

 **~Enjoy**

* * *

 _There was a time when I was under the sea. Alone...cold and empty surrounded by the waters._

 _I always wondered what it was like...my past._

 _I always wondered if I belonged here as a pirate._

 _I always wondered...if I had another side of me._

 _If I did...I'd like to know the other side._

 _But right now, I'm a pirate._

* * *

 **-Ambush-**

* * *

"Captain!" Kanou called out from Misaki's Captain's quarters, knocking on the door.

Opening her eyes slowly, Misaki took a breath in as she stood still, hands beyond her back as she stared out the large window. There was a vast view of the ocean behind the ship, clear and smooth.

"What?" Misaki answered, turning around to her messy desk. She grabbed a glass of rum.

"We found him." Kanou answered back; Misaki could hear the smirk in his voice.

Misaki said nothing and with that, Kanou ran off as she listened to his footsteps. Misaki smiled wickedly, turning her gaze from her rum to a little picture which was used as a target board. Misaki smirked and walked over and grabed darts as she did so.

"So, I've found you at last, eh?" She chuckled, throwing a dart precisely at the man's picture. The art pierces in the center of his eye. "Didn't take long, did it?"

Misaki turned from the picture and she grabbed her large sword which laid lazily on her smooth, stolen couch. With a yawn, she slid the sword into her belt and fixed her messy hair. She was staring out the sea one last time before heading up those small steps and out the door, to her life.

The first thing she heard was loud piercing and pleasing sound of swords, clashing against one another. They were not far from having to be followed by little chuckles and cheering.

"Mornin' crew!" Misaki had to yell over their loud cheers and laughter.

They all immediately turned over to their Captain, stopping their little playful duel. They smiled at her and did their normal salute to her, swinging their sword to one side then the other before sliding them in their belt and bowed respectfully. "Captain Misaki!"

"Training the morons first thing huh, Hinata?" Misaki smiled, walking over to her side-kick. Or, professionally known, the Quartermaster.

Hinata nodded quickly and glared at the three morons who breathed heavily. "They really need the help."

Misaki chuckled lightly. "Clearly, since they're new and all. Don't go easy on 'em. I only have use for skilled swordsmen."

"Yea." Hinata grinned and grabbed out a bag of bread from his pockets. "Would you like some? They're fresh and French!"

Misaki stared at Hinata. "No. Your eating habits are still in action aren't they?"

"Mmm...maybe." Hinata murmured, munching on his bread. "I got 'em from a man passing by yesterday. I don't think he minded. He just gave them to me."

" _Gave them_. Strange. Well lay off them. Don't be gaining weight on me." Misaki growled. "I need you all in top shape. Back to work."

Hinata grumbled but put his bread away then turned to the three morons with black, blue and blond hair. "Alright. Like the captain said, we got training to do."

"Thanks for allowing us on board, Captain." the blond one said, and his 2 other friends nodded in agreement.

"Your name again?" Misaki asked.

"Naoya Shirokawa, Captain."

"Well, I just can't leave you there in the ocean can I? I'm joking I just needed more swordsmen. I could've left you there for all I care." Misaki smirked and walked away.

Hinata smiled at Misaki as she walked off and glanced at the frowning boys. "Don't worry guys. She does care. She just doesn't like to show it."

"Don't give them such stupid thoughts, Hinata." Misaki called.

"Sorry!" Hinata called back. "Ah right, Kanou is on top deck!"

"Thanks." Misaki said, passing by a few of her crew who were training. Each said their hellos. "Kanou?"

"Here, Captain." A man in a black cape that wrapped around him yelled, waving his hand. He stood in front of a small wooden table with a light brown paper in front of him.

"There you are, Kanou." Misaki said. "Where's the ship?"

"East." Kanou informed. "As we passed last night, a few ships passed us and they gave information about the ship we're looking for. Some spotted them sneaking through the night past Tokka Cove."

Misaki's brows furrowed as she looked on the map where Kanou circled a ginormous red circle around a spot. "Tokka Cove, eh?"

Misaki looked up and glanced to her right. "That's not too far is it? We should make it there by sundown if we continue on without stop right?"

"Yes." Kanou muttered. "It would seem that they're also gaining new swordsmen. I hear some are strong."

"That shouldn't be a problem at all, should it Captain?" Hinata beamed in with his smiling face. "I mean, you also got strong members including a hell load of gunpowder."

"He's right." Kanou said. "You also have me, the best swordsman and navigator in my entire village."

Misaki laughed. "I suppose that is true. Hinata, I think that Kanou's skills matches yours."

"What?!" Hinata scoffed. "No way!"

"Ah, Captain, please I do not want trouble with the Quartermaster." Kanou fumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Are you saying you can beat me?!" Hinata growled. "I'm the only one who can be quartermaster with Captain!"

"Ah...I didn't say that…!" Kanou fumed with his words. Misaki smiled at them but soon tuned them out, focusing on the east horizon. She narrowed her eyes.

"Where's Koganei?" Misaki asked, her voice suddenly turning dark.

Everyone became silent. Hinata spoke up, "Gah! I didn't like him anyways. He's with Goda."

"Kanou, stay up here and you're in charge of the wheel. Hinata, come with me." Misaki instructed. "Let's go have a chat with the backstabbing _fly_ on my ship."

* * *

"Say…" Goda murmured, staring at the tied up guy who sat quietly on the floor and was tied to a pole. "How'd the Captain accept a guy like you to the crew anyway?"

"No one can refuse me." he said simply, his smirking eyes closed behind his glasses and his grayish brown hair falling in front of his face.

"But...you're not even decent in fighting." Goda said, tapping his long rifle gun on his shoulder a few times.

"But the Captain needed my brains." he sighed. "And, I am good at fighting just so you-"

"Oh really?" Goda smiled, taking his gun and aiming it at Koganei's head.

"Eee!" Koganei shivered, his head pushed back against the pole.

"See, not so tough. You're scared of a gun immediately." Goda laughed, pulling the trigger which caused Koganei to yelp. "What a wimp...calm down. It's not even loaded."

"Damn you. You're all flies that just keep buzzing in arrogance. How annoying." Koganei hissed under his breath.

"Hah?!" Goda scoffed. "Say it again. I dare you."

" _Flies_." Koganei challenged, a sweat bead falling.

"You have guts but you're so weak." Goda examined, standing up as he took a sword on the counter and pointed it at Koganei's pointy nose.

"It is a sword. It does hurt." Koganei wrinkled his nose as Goda pressed the end of the sword harder at his nose.

"You know...backstabbing the Captain and being a spy for him isn't the wisest choice you could've made...some brains you have." Goda said flatly. "I was ordered not to hurt you by the Captain but...I have the strongest itch to shoot you and throw you in the ocean and let the sharks rip you to pieces mercilessly."

"If you did, that stupid Captain of yours would kill you. I'm a precious piece of information at the moment."

"Did you just call the Captain stupid?" Goda asked, a dark shadow casted over his eyes.

"Well ye-" Goda grabbed Koganei by the neck and glared into Koganei's droopy gray eyes, his face inches away and was ready to strangle Koganei.

"The Captain may be unreasonable and harsh sometimes but don't you dare call her stupid." Goda growled. "You don' know the first thing 'bout her!"

"Hey, Goda, calm down. Your dialect is showing." a female voice sighed as they heard 2 pairs of footsteps coming down the small stairs.

"Captain!" Goda exclaimed, his hard face lightened slightly. "He insulted you."

Misaki shrugged as she approached them, her eyes hard on Koganei. "I wouldn't say I didn't expect it."

"Wait...he what?" Hinata suddenly popped in as he glared at Koganei.

"Called the Captain _stupid_." Goda repeated more loudly this time.

Hinata stomped over to Koganei and grabbed his by the collar of his shirt. "Hey, you _damn fly_ , you have guts to call her that on her ship."

"Hinata…" Misaki groaned. "Take Goda and leave please."

"Okay but...can we dump him in the shark's nest?" Hinata asked, pushing Koganei off as he let his collar go. Goda smiled and nodded in agreement.

"No one'll care anyway." Goda said.

Hinata laughed, wrapping an arm around Goda's shoulder. "True, true! Could we slash wounds on him and then dump him?"

"No, no, no. Let's give him a slow, painful death." Goda said. "Stuff him into an empty chest and throw him and let him drown. Let's see how long the wimp can survive."

The two guys continued to laughed and chat about how they'll let Koganei rot and die as they went up on the deck with arms around each other.

"Idiots…" Misaki muttered, turning around to looked down at the frightened Koganei.

"Long time no see, Captain of Dark Diamond." Koganei let out a fake smile. "How do you do?"

"Shut up, please." Misaki sighed, plugging her ears. "Your voice is annoying."

Koganei frowned. "Hmph!"

Misaki pulled over a barrel of gunpowder that belonged to Goda, the gunner master, and sat on top on it. She sat with her legs crossed as she glared hard at Koganei.

"Koganei," Misaki said firmly. "Being a spy on my ship wasn't wise."

He shrugged.

"I never liked you if I'm honest." Misaki smirked, then she asked, "I only liked your smart brain. Let's get straight to the topic... why'd he order you to spy on me and how have you been sending messages to him?"

"Captain, you're a fool you know?" Koganei smirked. "Trusting him with your heart and with your secrets...with your body...did you think he was the faithful type?"

"Shut up, Koganei and just answer me!" Misaki growled. "What is his motive?!"

"Go to hell, Captain." Koganei snickered. "I'm only loyal to _him_ and not this ship full of flies and their Captain."

Misaki placed her hand on the handle of her double-edged sword and pulled it out, turning it into her hands as if she was going to stab someone. She pierced it at the small bit of wood beside Koganei's head so quickly, Koganei yelped.

"Answer me." Misaki murmured grimly. "Or I will consider feeding you to the shark's nest."

Koganei's eyes were wide but he continued to react as if he wasn't scared out of his mind of her death threat and the sword beside her. "He's using you. To get his hands on the treasure that all the pirates these days are after."

"Treasure…?"

"Of course, for some reason you don't know about it but he knew that once you did find out, you would get information on where it is immediately."

"So...you're trailing me…?" Misaki scoffed. "Ridiculous. You've told him what I was doing everyday haven't you?"

"He wanted daily updates." Koganei shrugged. "But Captain...you really don't know what the treasure is? You call yourself the most powerful Captain of the seven seas too?!"

Koganei laughed which pissed Misaki off. "What's the treasure called?!"

"Tut." Koganei smirked. "Why don't you go and find out yourself. It's too late for you guys to escape anyways. My work is done here."

"Escape...from what?!" Misaki growled, she didn't like riddles and secrets. "Koganei…!"

Misaki watched as he closed his eyes and smiled in victory. She bared her teeth. If it was related to escaping something, she was sure that her ship would get away on time and flee to safety but she had to know what she was hiding from.

After a moment of thought, she realized it. "You told him where I am?!"

"Yea." Koganei smirked. "You guys are done for. Since you're pretty much worthless information...he wants you dead."

"Curses…!" Misaki growled, pulling her sword out of the wood beside his head and approached the stairs. Before she did, she turned around and glared at Koganei. "You're done for too. After I find out your motives, you're going straight to the bottom of the sea."

Misaki stormed up the stairs and then started yelling. "Kanou! Hinata! Change courses now."

"Captain?" Kanou called. "Why?"

"We're being followed." Misaki said. "They know where we are- just go wherever, I'll explain later."

"Captain." Hinata approached. "We're really close to a secret cove up north. If we're being chased after, we can hide in there for a bit until we think of a plan."

"Go tell Kanou then." Misaki said. "I'll discuss with you guys what's going on once we're out of open sea."

"Yes." Hinata bowed and sprinted towards Kanou who was panicking on the wheel of what was going on.

Misaki was also panicking. As tough as she was, she wasn't the type to love surprises. Especially surprise attacks. As she ordered her men away to change courses and to prepare for a fight anytime this week, Misaki was think of plan and how much she despised this one man.

"I can't lose." Misaki growled to herself. "Especially not to _him_."

Misaki looked up at the boys who were up on the baskets of the sails. "Yumeyama brothers!" Misaki yelled.

The 5 identical brothers looked down at their captain. "Yes, Captain?"

"Keep a lookout for _Miyabigaoka_!" Misaki yelled, her eyes fierce. "Tell me immediately if you see them!"

Misaki had her eyebrow furrowed and her eyes narrowed, fists clenched. "I'll kill you, Tora Igarashi!"

* * *

 **Few Hours Later**

"Damn that Koganei!" Hinata and Goda cursed.

Misaki stared hard at her hands as she listened to her swordsmen start to murmur. "We've stayed out of conflict for a few months now." Kanou murmured. "It make sense that we don't know about the new rumored treasure."

"Do any of you know what it is?" Misaki asked, looking at each of their faces. They all shook their heads. "Is that so...I guess all the other ships were hoping I wouldn't find out."

"They know we might get it before them." Hideki said, ruffling his dark hair. "This treasure must be big."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, should we also find out more about this treasure?"

"That's at the bottom of my list. I'm concerned about Miyabigaoka." Misaki muttered. "If they plan attack, we need to find a way to get away from them without fighting."

"Don't you want revenge, Captain?" Yuta asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall, his sharp cat like eyes narrowed. "After what he's done to you?"

"..." Misaki thought about it. She answered carefully. "Of course I do. Right now just isn't the right time."

"We were tagging him for ambush." Misaki continued. "But the ambush is ruined now because he was a step ahead of us the entire time! He had a spy on the ship giving him daily updates of my plans!"

"I knew we shouldn't have let that wimp on the ship." Goda muttered angrily.

"Trust me, I regret it also but right now, he's the least of our problems. Goda, I'll leave you and Hinata to decide what you want to do with him. In the meantime, we need a plan." Misaki said.

"We could also attack back if they decide attack us." the red headed Gonda said.

"Like I said, I don't want to go into war just yet!" Misaki growled. "I would like it if there wasn't death involved this time."

"The captain's right." Hinata agreed. "We lost a few men in the last night a few months ago. We're still trying to gain back the crew."

"Well we can't hide here forever!" Gonda complained. "Isn't attack our only choice?!"

"Captain, you could try to council with him." Hideki suggested.

"I doubt that it'll work." Misaki sneered. "He knows that I've been trying to ambush him and trying to find where he was for weeks. I understand why he wants to attack me before I do."

Everyone became silent. "But...I might try to and...if it doesn't work and some incident happens...I'll have no choice but to order and fight." Misaki murmured and few of the men smiled in excitement. "I really don't want to…"

"Captain…"

"I'm sorry everyone. We've lost dear comrades because of my reckless reputation as a Dark Captain." Misaki frowned, fisting her hands together.

"It's okay captain." Hinata smiled. "We chose this path to be in your crew."

"Yes." Kanou agreed.

"You've done a lot for us even if you don't realize it." Goda smiled, crossing his arms. "We're here for you!"

"You've always been different than the others even when we were all children back then." Hideki said. "That's what pushed us to be with you."

"It's okay if some of us die, Captain." Yuta said. "We'll die in vain knowing that we served the greatest Captain ever!"

Misaki looked around at all her swordsmen who smiled brightly and confidently at her. "Thank you…"

 _BOOM_!

"Ah!" Misaki and the swordsmen gasped as the ship tilted and rocked around causing a few to fall. "What happened?!"

"Captain!" a girlish boy with dark pine green hair came rushing in, his dark amber eyes worried. "There was a bomb on the ship!"

"Yukimura- what?!" Misaki gasped running out the small room and onto the main deck.

Misaki stared wide-eyed at the view of a orange and grey puff of smoke of her top deck where the wheel was. Misaki scowled as the Yumeyama brothers came down from the sails.

"I told you to look out for the Miyabigaoka ship!" Misaki yelled furiously. "Where are they?!"

"They're not here!" One brother said. "We don't see them anywhere near here!"

"What…!?" Misaki scowled as she looked around her ship to see no other ships nearby. "Then how- Koganei, that bastard!"

"Captain!" Kanou yelled, approaching her. "It would seem that Koganei had the set the bomb there that only he could deactivate."

"..." Misaki couldn't say anything. She realized it then. "That bomb is a signal for Tora's ship!"

"A daily update you say, Captain? It seems that Koganei hid bombs that will go off at a certain time everyday if he is unable to send the update to Captain Igarashi." Kanou guessed. "Smart."

"Hey! Yukimura, Takezawa, Kenji, Takashi! Go put that fire out!" Misaki screamed. "Now!"

"Captain…" Hinata murmured. "We're inside the cove right now...it'll be a bit difficult to find our location but the smoke is escaping outside so Tora's ship probably either heard the explosion or they probably see the smoke right now."

"Guh!" Misaki punched the pole in frustration. "Then...get the swordsmen ready for a fight. Tell Goda to get the guns ready. Destroying my ship...is a damned taboo!"

"Yes…" Hinata ran off. A bunch of other men began running around the ship to put the fire out that could give away their location. If their location gets out...they could it attack at any second.

Misaki looked up at the night sky. The cove had a large hole so she could see the sky with twinkling stars above but now, the smoke escaped into the night.

This is going to be some night.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Ahahahahah~!" A loud, girly voice crackled in the night as she held her mini telescope. "Looks like he succeeded this time Captain!"

There was rumbles of evil chuckles on the ship as they stared at the puff of smoke coming from a cave.

"Who would've thought?" the girl's twin smirked devilishly. The guy looked at the small stairs where his Captain sat, drinking a bottle of rum carelessly. "Orders, Captain?"

The rum dripped down the Captain's throat as he chugged the rum. He let out a satisfied sighed and he smashed the bottle on the deck, glass shattering everywhere.

He pushed himself up and ran a hand through his hair, an arm over a girl's shoulder. He looked down at the girl and touched her chin. "Misaki...I told you that I'll have my revenge...my birdie, you can never escape from me."

The crew looked away from their Captain who was now slaughtering the girl in his arms with deep kisses. Everyone glanced away from the disgusting scene but it was no use since the noises were as loud as they thought. Groaning pleasures.

The twins made a face at each other in disgust. _Bleh_!

A small, sly smile creeped on the Captain's face as he threw the girl in his arms away towards his crew. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

 **Ayyye~ It's Angel~ That's all for this chapter and we certainly hope that you guys really enjoyed this chapter! It took us quite a while to think of a full plot for this collab. Anyways, hopefully you guys will stay tune for more.**

 **Ah, if you're waiting on Takumi to pop up, you gotta wait. He's coming...**

 **Review, Favourite and Follow for more!**

 **~Angel & Violet**


	3. -Stranger-

**Violet- hellooo to everyone again, thank you for the feedback from the previous chapters and no this story isn't copied or has been stolen this is our plot. Why would someone steal a plot then post it? Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Stranger-**

* * *

"C-Captain!" Yukimura yelped as he stumbled down the small stair-case. "The fire's almost out!"

"Good." Misaki nodded and looked around her. "If we're lucky, Miyabigaoka isn't nearby, so we won't have to fight."

Though she knew it was a hopeless thought but it could happen. Misaki looked at diminishing fire that 4 of her men were trying to put out and gritted her teeth.

"Captain." Shirokawa came running up to her along with his two sidekicks that seem to follow him everywhere. "Is there something we can do?"

Misaki stared at them. "Yes. Go help Goda prepare the cannons and guns below the deck. He and his his Powder monkeys can't do it fast enough by themselves."

"Yes." they nodded and ran off. Shirokawa stayed still.

"What is it?" Misaki sneered. "We're in a rush here!"

"I'm sorry but could I ask who this 'Tora' is?" He asked, scratching the band-aid on the pinch of his nose.

Misaki's expression hardened at the name but she answered anyway without looking at him. "A man you shouldn't get involved with. A man _I_ shouldn't have gotten involved with."

"Eh? Even for you? The youngest and strongest captain?" He asked, wondering why the person he's heard so much about would be so uneasy at the sound of the name.

Misaki closed her eyes. "It's not that he was a majorly stronger than me. He's a man that brings bad memories to me."

"What does that…." Shirokawa started to murmur but soon just shutted himself up when he saw her hard and broken expression. "Sorry. I'll be going now."

Misaki clenched her fist and shook her head quickly. She whispered to herself, "I need to figure out whether they're closeby or not…"

"Hey! Captain!" A rough voice yelled from overtop of the loud yelling of panicking men. Misaki's fierce eyes turned their gaze.

"Goda!? Shouldn't you be down there preparing the gunpowder into their weapons?!" Misaki scolded. "Wh-"

"Well I _can't_ prepare anything, Captain! This guy is just getting in my way!" Goda growled, throwing a certain guy with crack glasses on the deck just in front of Misaki. "He's constantly saying, 'you're done for', in my face! It's annoying!"

"Koganei…?" Misaki murmured then in a lower, louder and more fierce voice, she growled, "Koganei! You…!"

As Goda ran off to leave Misaki with Koganei, Misaki was already grabbing Koganei by his collar in anger. "Koganei…! You bastard! A bomb?! Seriously?!"

"Hey," Koganei shrugged with an annoying smirk. "I'm only following my orders for Captain Tora."

"Now is not time for smirking!" Misaki yelled. "Because of you, I-"

 _Twitch_

Gasping, with her sharp eyes, she noticed from the top of her head that something was going to fall on her. Moving aside quickly, the hook landed just beside her, nearly cutting her cheek.

"A grappling hook…" Misaki murmured. "Wh-"

Her eyes locked on the hook that pulled itself to the edge to ship to take hold on that edge, making sure its secure hold.

"They're here!" Misaki yelled loud enough so that everyone could hear here. "Miyabigaoka!"

"What?!" Hinata yelled, running down the deck followed by Kanou. They both drew their swords and as they did so, more hooks flew onto the deck and soon, men followed after the hook.

Misaki, too, drew her sword and kept her eyes locked on the many men from Tora's ship. Without looking at Koganei, she growled, "I'll deal with you later."

"Men!" Misaki yelled. "Get ready to fight!"

With that, everyone on her ship drew their weapons and each of them now had an opponent from Tora's ship that faced them.

"Ah, long time no see, Captain Misaki." A high voice sang from behind her. "How have you been?"

"Kaon." Misaki sighed, during around to see a small girl with a blonde pixie cut hair, smiling. "As you can see, I'm upset right now."

" _Clearly_." She laughed grimly. "How fortunate for us. That'll show you next time then to try and _ambush_ us"

"Hmph, you know, if you're going to fight me, you could never beat me, Kaon." Misaki said. "Where's Tora?!"

"No, no. The Captain is taking his sweet time and ordered us to keep you company while he takes his time coming here." Kaon said, cocking her head. "So, allow me and my brother the honors of accompanying you!"

 _Twitch_

Misaki swung around with her sword meeting another's. She found herself staring a guy with a strange hat that covered his eyes. "Tomu. How _nice_ to see you. Can you see me?"

"Very funny, Misaki." He chuckled with a polite smile. "I see you still have that twitching ability."

"Always helps me in a fight to keep my safety." Misaki smiled. "Very useful to read your moves. Also, don't act so familiar with me!"

Misaki pushed against his sword to push him away from her as she narrowed her eyes at the two twins. "I don't want to hurt anybody tonight."

"Well don't worry, since we'll be doing the hurting," The twins grinned, charging at her. Misaki stood her ground blocking every move they aimed at her. She wasn't considered the best for nothing.

The twins backed away from Misaki momentarily to regain their strength. They can't let down Tora again. This was their opportunity to impress him and what better way to do that than by taking down the one and only Misaki.

"What's the matter? Backing off so soon?" Misaki smirked, slightly breathing heavily.

"Hardly." Kaon growled. "If you know me and Tomu, we Umekoji twins don't quit!"

Misaki narrowed her eyes when she saw Kaon's eyes look behind her as if she was giving out a message.

 _Twitch_

Misaki quickly moved from the spot she was standing in just time to dodge a sword heading her way. She kept her eye on both of the twins but also looked back to see where the sword came from. It didn't take to long for her to see unknown crew men jumping upon her ship.

They threw weapons her way forcing her to move backwards dodging them but she couldn't escape as Koganei's trap.

"Ah!" Misaki yelped when she felt something behind her foot but it was too late because she stumbled on it, causing her to fall backwards.

Misaki scowled when she saw whose leg it was. As she quickly got back up, she growled, "Koganei! Haven't you done enough trouble tonight?!"

"All for Captain Tora," He states, yelling to the crew that now was their chance.

Kaon laughed and giggled like a maniac as Misaki was still on the ground. Kaon's usual large eyes grew of bloodlust. Kaon raised her sword as she spoke. "Looks like I'll be doing the honors of killing the legendary captain tonight-"

Misaki's eyes grew wide of horror as she witnessed Kaon's sword jab itself into the back of one of her men's head. Blood splattered on Kaon's sword and a soft grunt of pain was heard.

"Oops...what the hell…" Kaon muttered as she pulled the sword from the now dead body's skull. "you totally ruined the moment I was making!"

The twins were always reckless and hardly cared for anyone. Although Misak had witnessed them carelessly murdering people, she wasn't used to it.

"Tch, I'm not going down that easy," Misaki yells, grabbing her sword, lifting it into a defensive stance as Kaon turned her attention back to Misaki. Misaki erased the horrific scene from her mind.

"Captain? Would you like some help?" Hinata exclaims, swinging from a rope from the sails towards Misaki, landing perfectly on his feet beside her.

"Hinata!" Misaki murmurs. "Don't you have other people to deal with?!"

"Nah. I've taken them down." Hinata smiles, pointing in the direction of the small crew that were down, trying to get back up. "Besides, seems like you need the help of your cute sidekick."

"Fine, the left is mine just watch out for the psychotic twins," She warns then charges towards her group of men.

Swords smashed and blood shed from each side but no one was willing to back down now. Everyone had something to prove. Everyone wanted to show how much stronger they were.

"Captain~!" A girlish voice screamed. "Help me!"

"Yukimura?" Misaki exclaimed, slamming her sword against another one. She turns her gaze slightly behind her to see Yukimura cornered by three other men.

"Ah, Hinata- go save Yuki-" Misaki paused to see Hinata still fighting his part. She looked around and cursed under her breath.

"Lay easy, Captain. I've got him." Kanou yelled from his top deck. Misaki and Hinata turned to Kanou who was now, in their eyes, flying across the deck racefully. He drew his sword as he was there beside Yukimura in a flash.

"Ah, Kanou~!" Yukimura sighed in relief, little tears escaping. "Thank goodness!"

"Get up and get below deck." Kanou murmurs without looking at him, busy staring intensely at the men. "I'll take them on don't worry."

"Hey...do you know how he managed to jump that far…?" Misaki asked Hinata.

Hinata rolled his eyes. "I thought we all agreed that Kanou wasn't really human…"

"Hey! Captain!" Goda yelled, slamming his way through the many battling men. "The guns are set- behind you-!"

 _Twitch_

Misaki swung around and turned her blade around to smack one of Tora's men that was about to attack her with the handle part.

"You idiot!" Misaki screams. "Stay below deck! Although it's too late, we don't want any killing tonight! Tora will just be mor-"

"I'll be what?" A voice asked from the other the side of the ship.

Everyone on deck looked around to see the one and only Captain Tora, his limegreen hair stood out with the moonlight and his light yet grim yellow eyes glowed in excitement. His crewmen, what few was left of them, ran to his side ready to fight along side him.

"Darling Misaki! How long has it been?" He asks.

"Long enough to reflect on how much I hate you!" Misaki sneered. The entire ship was silent. One end on the bottom of the ship was Misaki's men, glaring at Tora's crew.

"We couldn't take her down." Tomu muttered angrily as he came over to Tora's side. "But we _accompanied_ her."

"How boring." Kaon murmured, pursing her lips as she balanced her bloody sword on her shoulders.

Tora ignored them and focused on Misaki. "My dear, so I've heard that you tied up Koganei and held him hostage?"

"Yea." Misaki shrugged as she glared at the tied up boy on the deck.

"Captain Tora!" Koganei sighed with relief, his glasses slightly slipping off his face from all the ruckus of fights.

"Hey _,_ _fly_ , do mind if I feed you to the sharks now?" Misaki muttered, crossing her arms.

"Absolutely not!" Koganei exclaimed and whipped his head around to Maki, who was standing beside Tora silently. "Untie me!"

"Actually, I'm not really against the idea." Tora smiled. He looked at Misaki. "Why not?"

"H-Hey!" Koganei yelled.

"Hm...later. I have this one _fly_ that's just annoying the crap out of me for the past few minutes." Misaki said. "Any ideas who it is?"

"Nope."

"Are you dumb?" Misaki murmured, her eye twitched in annoyance. "It's you bastard."

"Well, I don't know. I'm not a fly though. More like a very elegant _bee_." Tora smiled.

Misaki heard a cough, followed by a few snickers from her crew. Someone whispered, "What the hell?"

"Bee's are just as annoying," Misaki countered.

"Well I clearly see you still hold a grudge against me?" Tora said. "Why can't you just let it go?"

Misaki scoffed. "You used me. _Twice_!"

Tora shrugged as if it was nothing special. "Well, do you expect anything else from a pirate, whose main moral is to cheat to get what he wants?"

"Bastard!" Misaki yells, turning around to grab a dagger from one of her men from their weapon belt. She threw it effortlessly towards Tora's smirking face.

Maki, the handy and silently skilled Quarter Master of Miyabigaoka caught the dagger by its handle just as the dagger was only an inch from Tora's eye. "Please refrain from harming the Captain Igarashi."

Misaki scowled. "Get the hell off my ship and bring this annoying shit with you." Misaki kicked Koganei at his stomach hard.

"Ack!" Koganei groaned. But the two captain continued talking as if Misaki hadn't kicked a human being hard in the guts.

"You know, I should be the one who is angry. You planned to ambush me first you know." Tora said. "I don't intend to leave without bloodshed."

Misaki smirked with amusement in her eyes. "Bloodshed huh? Well I don't plan on seeing any of my crew hurt so that means you aren't stepping one foot off this boat alive Tora. Men….impress me," She ordered to her crew.

"Keep Tora's crew out of the way," Goda yelled to his fellow crew members. "Go captain," He whispered to Misaki who took off through the crowd avoiding attacks while her men helped her by holding back the rest of the Tora's crew.

"Twins, this time please impress me and capture Misaki." Tora commanded. The twins nods.

Kaon and Tomu snickered as their eyes followed Misaki who continued standing still in the battle. Kaon smirked. "Let's go brother-"

"She's disappeared?!" Kaon's eyes grew wide when she noticed, Misaki wasn't there anymore! Her eyes scanned the ship. It was no use.

"Well some do call her _Ghostly_...she holds up to her names without fai-" Tomu gasped when Misaki suddenly appeared in front of him with a smirk. In the blink of an eye she lifted her left foot and knocked him off her ship.

"Tomu!" Kaon yelled watching as her brother fly overboard. "Damn you , Misaki! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Swatting away annoying flies." Misaki smiled. "Your turn?"

"That was dangerous…" a new voice mumbled. Misaki thought nothing of it, she only figured it was one of Tora's men.

She scanned her eyes for Tora who she saw smirking towards her.

"Hey brunette, be careful at where you aim a body next time." the same unknown voice called over at her which really pissed Misaki off. "Someone really could've gotten hurt…"

' _What the_ -' Misaki searched for the voice. ' _When I find whoever that is, they're going right off this ship_.' She returned her focus to Tora, who seemed to have moved away from his previous spot.

 _Twitch_

She raised her sword to clash it with Tora's. "Not so easy Tora!"

Tora increased his speed trying to attack Misaki in various places at once which she managed to keep up with but for how long? Her breathing became heavy as her grip on her sword became loose.

' _Dammit, I'm out of shape_ ,' She cursed mentally. But she wasn't going to give up yet. Not now when her crew was watching. She just needed that one key point to get Tora off guard

"How weak have you become, Misaki?" Tora smirked. "How boring."

"Not today Tora, you'll see..."

Misaki backed away from him and threw her sword towards him. The moment he swung his sword to hit off hers, Misaki was already running towards him with a dagger in her hand. Tora wasn't able to block her off as he found himself falling.

Tora cursed under his breath. The entire ship stared in awe as Misaki had pushed the great Tora to the wooden deck.

He watched as she raised her dagger ready to pierce him with it. "Good-bye, Tora. I told you, you're not getting off this ship alive!" but luckily his one and only savior, Maki pushed her away, grabbing her by the wrist, hard.

Maki, as always ,held a perfectly large grin as he twisted Misaki's wrist. "I said refrain from hurting my Cap-"

Maki was unable to finish his sentence as someone from out of nowhere, came and punched him extremely hard in the face. "That's no way to treat a lady."

Misaki's eyes followed Maki's flying body towards the edge. So did Tora who looked like he was about to laugh.

"Who are you?" Maki asked, calmly but he wouldn't let it show that he was burning with rage on the inside.

"Oh...that voice…!" Misaki recalled, looking at the new stranger.

"I'm just a passerby," The strange male answered, looking at Misaki with his emerald orbs which was blank of emotion.

Misaki's lip twitched. ' _Passerby on a pirate ship_.'

"That's so suspicious…" Hinata muttered, suddenly behind Misaki. He pulled her up handing her a new sword. "Are you okay, Captain?"

Misaki nodded once and stared hard at the stranger.

"Well you're interrupting the fight- what the hell…..let me go," Tora yelled as the stranger picked him up from the deck and placed him high in the air with ease.

"I know I have nothing to do with this fight but...can you guys leave? You're in my home." The blonde stranger said. "I would like some sleep but I can't sleep if there's yelling and swords and dead bodies falling into my drinking water."

Everyone fell silent.

"Home?" Misaki murmured, her brows furrowed. "In this cove…?"

"Drinking water…?" Hinata shivered at the thought of someone drinking germ filled water.

"Yea. See that rock down there? My pillow." The stranger smiled, ruffling his blond hair.

"Hey, dumbass, let me go." Tora sneered, furious, still dangling in the air. " _Now_. Do you know who I am-"

"Ok," The stranger interrupted, walking to the edge of the ship. "I'll let you go," he added releasing Tora at the edge.

Tora's eyes grew wide as he tried to grasp something to hold up up. He was on top deck of an awfully large ship afterall. Heights...wasn't exactly his strength.

"W-wait," Tora said trying balance himself, grasping onto the ledge to the ship.

"Oops," The strange male apologises, poking Tora making him fall off the boat with a _SPLAT_!

Misaki could hear Goda smirking and giggling along with Hinata. "Splat...like a bug…!"

"CAPTAIN TORA!" Maki yelled, springing to his feet and jumping off the ship to save Tora.

"Oh...I forgot to say, that's really shallow water...he may have broken a hip bone." the blonde stranger said, trying to make it sound accidental but no one was fooled.

Misaki stared in wonder at what just happened. She looked over at Kaon and the rest of Tora's crew.

"Men follow suite, shouldn't they be with their captain?" Misaki questioned. Tora's crew stared in confusion but her crew knew what she was meaning. "I'll get Kaon."

Everyone grabbed one of Tora's crew men and threw them off the boat. Misaki took Kaon by her collar. She yelped. "Hey! Be gentle! These cloths ar-"

"I don't care." Misaki murmured angrily. "Just get the hell off my boat. You and your damned people ruined my ship enough."

"Well no need to throw me off the-"

"There's every need. You're just too annoying." Misaki sighed, as she came closer to the edge, Kaon started yelling furiously and kicking.

"Let me go!" She struggled to get out of Misaki's strong grasp.

"No way. Good-bye, Kaon, you'll see your brother down there." Misaki smiled grimly, throwing Kaon off followed by her loud screams and then a splash.

"Whoo!" Goda suddenly yelled as a few members of Misaki's crew threw off the remainder of people. "We won!"

"Wait. Captain! Can we throw Koganei off too?" Goda asked, jumping to the main deck with go grab Koganei who was still awake and looked like a mess.

Misaki shrugged. "Go ahead."

With that, Goda threw him off mercilessly. As Koganei was falling, Goda laughed, "Hey _fly_! You're a _fly_ aren't ya? Use your wings and _fly_ if you want to live~!"

Misaki chuckled but paused. "Wait- did anyone get hurt?"

Everyone shook their heads with cheeky smiles. Misaki chuckled and sighed again. "Thank goodness."

"Yea, thank goodness." the blonde stranger said, leaning against the wheel. "Less blood. Less clean up for me."

Misaki turned around, staring at the mysterious blond man who stood casually. Hinata came forth. "Hey, who are you?"

"A passerbyer."

"Didn't you say you lived here...in this cove?" Goda asked.

"A lie!" he said bluntly. "I just came across this cove a few minutes ago and decided to rest here but...there was a battle so I came to check it out. Besides, it was getting noisy so I wanted to get rid of them."

"How do we know if you're with Tora or not? Are you another spy?" Kanou asked, approaching them.

"I don't think that he's brave enough to punch the Quarter Master and throw the Captain into shallow water with hesitating." Hideki pointed out. "Don't you agree?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Misaki still continued to suspiciously examine him. "But...it's so _random_."

"Hey…!" came a groaning voice from the edge of the ship. Everyone turned their attention to the voice. What came up was Tora and his messy, wet hair. His face was frustrated. "You peasants! I'm not through with you-"

"Shut up will you?" Misaki and the stranger both said simultaneously as they punched Tora off the ship together.

Misaki examined the stranger for a long time until Goda spoke up.

"Hey Captain!" Goda exclaimed. "Why don't we just celebrate that he came on time to save us?"

"He's right." Kanou smiled. "We should we thankful that he came and punched out Maki and threw that annoying Captain off."

Misaki sighed and smiled slightly. "Alright. Fine. Hey, you, why don't you join my crew then? We're looking for more swordsmen."

"Trusting him so quickly, Captain?" Hinata asked, concerned. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Hinata didn't like this stranger, even if he did save Misaki from Maki.

The stranger closed his emerald eyes and shrugged. "I don't see why not. I needed shelter anyways."

"Hey, What's your name?" Yukimura shyly popped up.

The blonde stranger stared in wonder at Yukimura. "Are you...a...girl?"

"A boy!" Yukimura exclaimed, tears started falling. Goda patted him on the back, laughing.

"My name is Misaki and I'm the captain of this ship, the Dark Diamond and these idiots right here," Misaki gestured behind her at her crew who smiled cheerfully. "is my crew."

The stranger nodded towards each of them in greetings.

"So, What's your name?" Hinata presses, annoyed.

"My name….hmm…" The stranger, or whatever strange reason, hesitated. "is...Takumi Usui."

* * *

 **A Few Hours later**

"Captain!" Hinata presses as he followed his Captain into her Captain's Quarters. "You can't possibly believe his words that he just so passed by!"

"Hinata, I'll admit that it's a little...sketchy...but, no matter. If he is another spy, I'll find out somehow." Misaki murmured, taking off her sword belt and throwing it on her couch. "He doesn't look at all strong anyways."

"Neither did Koganei!"

"Still. I could use a guy like him even if it's for for a few months," Misaki said. "If he's a spy, he's got to make it convincing. So, he'll be fighting alongside us for now. It could be our advantage!"

"It also could not be!" Hinata argued. "He'll be gathering information as he's here on the maybe also and maybe a spy!"

"Hinata!" Misaki groaned. "Just go with it for now. Tomorrow, we'll test him on how strong and skilled he is. You'll be testing him so be prepared and get some rest."

Hinata clenched his fist but obeyed. "I still don't trust him...not since Tora Igarashi broke your heart, Captain! I'm having and hard time believing in men now. I can't trust that Takumi guy! I-"

"It's okay, Hinata." Misaki sighed. "We won tonight so that's what matters. I'm done with the past. Just go get some rest."

Hinata bowed to his Captain and reluctantly left quietly.

Misaki breathed in and out through her nose quietly. Tonight was quite a lot of take in, but she and her crew safely got through it somehow.

Right now, the stranger, Takumi Usui, was suspicious. Appearing out of nowhere and saving her and her crew.

The way he thought about his name was suspicious also. Just who was that man?

But, she'll have to see what tomorrow holds for her. Another day as a pirate, complete. Tomorrow, a new day would start.

"Takumi...Usui…" She murmured the suspicious sounding name before she closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

 **Violet-Takumi is Finally here! It's about to get interesting. Please fav, follow and review your thoughts. Bye for now my perverted aliens~**

 **Yes, now we hope that you guys stay tune for the next chapter which will be in 2 weeks guys! Be sure to check out Violet's one-shots...also, look forward for me and Jui's collab which will be posted...IDK when but XD.**

 **~Angel and Violet**


	4. -Test-

**Hey guys. Sorry about that. I was supposed to update this chapter yesterday but I was so stupid and forgot XD. Violet reminded me though. Again, WOOOW. Thanks so much for all those favs and follows guy, we're really glad that you're enjoying our story. So, we won't chatter as much except for this, be sure to check out all of Violet's latest one shots if you have 5 minutes to spare :)**

 **We don't own anything :)**

* * *

 **-Test-**

* * *

 **The Next Morning**  
 **July 13th, 1733**

"Hinata." Misaki called, approaching the the light hazeled colour man who was sharpening his sword. "Where's Takumi?"

"The newbie?" Hinata wriggled his nose a little. "Don't know."

Misaki frowned. "That was very useful information. Thank you."

"Sorry." Hinata muttered as she placed his sword down and took out a piece of bread, munching on it. "I just don't like him."

"Well get used to him, Quartermaster. You're going to be training him as of now as soon as I find him." Misaki said, snatching the bread from him. "Can you stop eating and get off your butt and find him for me?"

"But-" Hinata whinned, he really loves food. "I'm hungry, and I don't want to find that bastard!"

"I don't care and where did you get this bread?" Misaki exclaimed. "I don't recall bread in the stockings."

"I stole it from my last stop." Hinata pouted. "It smelt delicious so I took it."

Misaki glared at Hinata, and Hinata glared back, intensely as he was scheming a way to get his bread back. As soon as he reached out for the bread, Misaki smiled and threw it into the ocean in an instant.

"AH?!" Hinata yelled, causing everyone to look at them. "My bread!"

"Stop acting like you care. I know you have more of those bread stocked up in your hammock." Misaki yelled, pointing an angry finger at him. "Now go find Takumi for me!"

Hinata touched his heart and then bowed his head with his eyes tightly closed. "Do not worry, bread, the fishes won't let you go to waste. You shall be in vain."

"Hinata!" Misaki slapped his head, causing him to stumble over a bit.

"Fine fine." Hinata surrendered, standing up. "I'll go find him...only for Captain though. It's not like I give a damn about the newbie."

Misaki let on a poker face and watched him drag himself around the ship to find Takumi reluctantly.

"Kanou." Misaki said, coming up the steps to the top deck where the wheel was.

"Captain?" Kanou answered respectfully, walking away from the wheel to see Misaki.

"New route." Misaki sighed, going over to the wooden table to look at the map. "We're going to go to a village to find out more about the treasure everyone has spoke about."

"Right." Kanou nodded. He pointed to a location on the map, "We should be around here."

"So the nearest location should be…" Misaki scanned her eyes around where his finger was. She stared at the small lettering on the green land. "Seika."

"Do you think they have information about the treasure?" Kanou asked.

"I'm not sure since I don't know much myself." Misaki murmured. "We should go back to Kaizoku Island first. They should have valuable information."

Kanou looked around the map. "We should be there in two hours max if we hurry."

Misaki nodded with a sigh. "Then hurry. While you're at it, keep a look out for Dark Maid."

"Dark Maid?" Kanou chuckled, pleasant yet nerve wracking memories came flowing in. "I forgot about them."

"Yea well," Misaki smiled. "I wouldn't forget my precious friends. They should have good information since they love to gossip."

"Okay. I'll inform the Yumeyama brothers." Kanou said, yelling up at the sailing poles at the 5 brothers to keep a lookout for any ships.

The Yumeyama brothers smiled. With cheeky smiles. "Yes Master Kanou! Good Morning Captain!"

Misaki waved.

"By the way Kanou, Hinata doesn't trust the new recruit." Misaki said. "Any chances we can go dig out anything about the blondie?"

Kanou frowned. "That'll be a bit difficult."

"If you want to know about me...just ask." a voice behind them said. Misaki and Kanou whirled around at the sudden voice.

The same mysterious blond man sat the the very edge of the ship, clear waters behind him but he just sat the the ledge like a carefree kid.

He smiled at the Captain. "Good morning~"

"Where were you?" Misaki asked, trying to process the possibility of him falling off the ship.

"Ah- I was exploring the ship. Quite a beauty you have!" Takumi let out a long whistle as he ran a finger on the edge of the vessel. "It's huge!"

"Maybe next time take someone with you." Misaki said. She glanced behind her and pointed to a small pine green haired boy. "Like Yukimura. He knows the ship quite well."

"Oh he was he one the showed me around," Takumi said, glancing at Yukimura.

As soon as Yukimura saw Takumi, he flustered and turned deep red and ran away, crying.

"W- What the hell did you do to him?" Misaki's eye twitched.

Takumi just shrugged with an innocent smile. "Who knows?"

Misaki didn't react, thinking about how suspicious the guy was and how she didn't want to know what the blonde did. "Do you want to tell me about yourself?"

"If it's a requirement," Takumi shrugged, sliding off the ledge and onto the deck. "then okay but I would like to start the test you planned for me."

"If you knew about the test then why didn't you come find me and do it?"

"Erm...lazy?" Takumi shrugged. "I would have rathered to explore what I'm going to be living on first."

"But I wouldn't suggest you get too comfortable. I could throw you off my ship anytime I want." Misaki crossed her arms. "So, you better be of used to me."

"You're going to throw your life-saver off into the ocean...how kind of you." He muttered, walking away. "Where's Mr. Grumpy?"

"Grumpy?"

"I think he's referring to Hinata." Kanou said, smiling slightly at the nickname.

"Ahh." Misaki also smiled. "He's looking for you."

"Is he going to be the one training me?"

"Yea. He's the quartermaster. I'll tell him to go easy on you but we have to test your skills before I can tell him to go easy." Misaki said, following him.

"No need to go easy." Takumi murmured. He smirked. "I'm tougher than you think."

"Well we'll leave that for your training to decide." Misaki answered, motioning for him to follow her. "Hinata!"

"I'm looking, I'm looking but that bastard is nowhere to be see-" Hinata paused and glared at the blond behind him. "Oh...you found him."

Misaki frowned. "Be nice. He's new."

"Yes captain." Hinata mumbled.

Misaki turned to look over at Takumi. "Everyone here must pull their own weight, since you saved me I'll just consider that for letting you stay here now but…" she stopped for a moment walking closer to him with a more serious expression. "Fail this test and you're out, life saver or not."

"Then I really need to pass this don't I?" Takumi smiled and then turned to one of the crew. "Can I borrow your sword?"

Misaki nodded at the swordsman who nodded and threw the sword towards Takumi. "Be careful. Hinata is our best swordsman next to Captain obviously."

"Hm...no need to worry." Takumi smiled , handling the sword in his hands carefully.

"You're a bit too confident." Hinata muttered in annoyance.

"Oh no, I'm always like this." Takumi said, watching Hinata get into his fighting stance.

"Tch..I'll show you who you're up against." Hinata mumbled, preparing for his first blow.

Takumi looked at Hinata who now really looked like he was serious while the other crew who were watching their fight, chuckled at how Takumi looked. He wore a white torn up shirt with baggy black pants, holding the sword downwards at his side. There was nothing interesting about him.

Misaki frowned at how Takumi looked. _Can he really be worth my time?_

Hinata raised his sword in a swift motion, aiming for Takumi's left side. Takumi waits until Hinata is close enough and moves his sword to bounce off Hinata's sword, who once raises his sword again to make a move at Takumi's left again.

"No," Takumi complained, frowning at Hinata. "Go all out on me."

"You won't be able to handle it." Hinata said loud enough for him to hear.

"Go ahead Hinata." Misaki said, finalizing their conversation. "Just don't kill him."

"Alright…" Hinata smirked, excited. "Here I go…!"

Hinata crouched down and less than a second away, he leaped towards Takumi in a swift movement, a deadly glow in his eyes. Just as he was going to swing sword, aiming for Takumi's waist, Takumi was gone.

"Wh-" Hinata gasped, wide eyed as he glanced around.

"Behind you~"

"Argh!" Hinata growled, turning around on his feet, swinging his sword again but again, Takumi wasn't there. As he fell back, he used his feet and hand to save himself from falling. He smiled grimly, looking around. "Someone's light on their feet."

"He reminds me of someone when he first tried out for my crew." Misaki smiled at Hinata. "You were amazing back then."

"Eh? Really?" Hinata smiled brightly all of the sudden. He shifted his attention to Misaki."Thank you Capt-"

 _WHACK_!

"You were so busy getting excited from your captain praising you I thought I'd make a moved." Takumi said swinging his sword around causally. "How about I give you one last time to prove yourself quartermaster."

Behind him, Hinata heard Misaki chuckle. "You should pay attention, Hinata."

"Damn it! You're going down," Hinata yelled, picking up his sword.

He charges at Takumi, throwing random blows but Takumi kept blocking them all. Hinata became tired unlike Takumi who looked like he could go on for hours.

"This is unfair!" Hinata yelled. "Why the hell aren't you sweating?!"

Takumi left out a blank face and shrugged. "I don't know."

"What the hell…?" Hinata murmured, breathing heavily. "Wait- you're just dodging! Attack me!"

"I would but...is this the best you can do?" Takumi murmured. "I said go all out didn't I?"

Hinata glared at Takumi before looking over at Misaki whose face was dead serious at what was happening. "Captain...can I use it?"

"Hinata…!" Misaki scolded. "What the hell are you thinking?! You know he can die!"

"I'll be careful, trust me. We should at least see how he can cope with our other state."

Misaki chewed down on her lips as she tried to make the decision. She glanced at Takumi before making her final statement. "Okay...5% though."

Hinata nodded and then snapped his head towards Takumi who stood casually. "Give up while you can."

"Not a chance." Takumi huffed.

"Suit yourself." Hinata smiled grimly then he closed his eyes and suddenly, everyone was getting off the main deck to go to the top deck, leaving Hinata alone with Takumi.

"Don't go crazy!" Misaki yelled as she followed after her crew to the top deck.

"Hey-" Takumi said. "What's he going to do?"

Misaki smiled and ignored him, crossing her arms as she glanced around Takumi. Takumi looked back at Hinata but he was no longer there. "Oh? He's gone…"

He wasn't gone though. A few seconds passed and Takumi could hear a few chuckles from the top deck. Seeing how the crew was smirking, something was up. As soon as Takumi looked behind him, Hinata was there, smiling. Confused, Takumi examined him but as soon as Hinata took a step, he was once again gone. Like a mist.

"What's this?" Takumi asked to Hinata who wasn't there. Excitement brewed up inside of Takumi.

"A skill." answered a ghostly voice.

"Interesting but I like one on one...not one on nothing." Takumi said. "Face me."

"Very well!" Hinata yelled, flashing out behind Takumi as Hinata and his sword came down at Takumi's face.

"Whoa there-" Takumi exclaimed, shielding himself with his sword. It was strange though, it didn't feel like it was Hinata who was fighting him. It didn't feel like the Hinata that fought with him a few minutes ago.

Takumi moved his eyes along Hinata's face. It was different. Different as in, his eyes were getting more fierce, more _black_ by the second.

"Hinata! How much power is that?!" Misaki screamed from behind them.

"10 percent!" Hinata smiled, his eyes suddenly turning a dark, dark black that glowed. "10 percent to speed and strength…!"

"What?! HINATA NO!" Misaki yells, furious. "He could die, you damned idiot! I told you to use 5%!"

Takumi frowned as Hinata continued pushing down on Takumi's sword. Takumi grunted. "tch."

"You fail." Hinata smiled. "While I'm in this mode, you can't win no matter how much power of this 'skill' I use."

"I'll admit...you got stronger but- I've adapted." Takumi smirked. "This is nothing."

"What-?"

Hinata, in an instant flew back across the deck, slamming into some barrels of rum. His body slammed into a barrel causing red wine to flow out. Hinata clenched his hand furiously as Takumi stood there, looking down on Hinata with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"My rum!" Goda's voice screamed and sobbed from the top deck. "I swear you two are in so much trouble after this!"

"Hey!" Misaki yelled at Hinata. "What happen?! How could he have pushed you back?!"

"I don't know-" Hinata groaned, getting back up. "No one should have been able to push me back at 10 percent...at any percent!"

"Bullshit!" Misaki yelled. "He pushed you back!"

"I don't know!" Hinata growled, charging at Takumi again, but he noticed that Takumi stood smiling as if he noticed that Hinata's performance was weak.

As Hinata came closer to Takumi, he raised his sword and aimed for Takumi's face with fiery. No one was able to defeat him while he used the power. "Bastard! You're done! I don't care anymore-"

Takumi rolled his eyes and he neatly turned his sword around his hands and took a few steps back to allow some room to have his sword meet Hinata's. Metal against metal, Takumi spun his sword so that Hinata's sword would be flung out.

"Ah- my sword-" Hinata cursed under his breath but it was too late, even with his speed, Takumi pushed Hinata down to the deck, with Takumi's point of his sword touched Hinata's neck.

"And- I sliced your throat…" Takumi smirked, making a cutting sound. "Aaand, you're dead."

"Get off!" Hinata yelled, pushing Takumi off, swiftly standing up on his feet with a deadly glare. "You...what trick did you use?!"

"Trick?"

"To defeat me!" he yelled again. "How were you able to defeat me in that form?"

Hinata waited for an answer. Misaki and the rest of the crew who were watching waited for answer to satisfy their shock and curiosity.

"I used nothing. Only strength and knowledge. If I know what attack you'll use next then, winning won't be a problem." Takumi smirked.

Hinata had his jaw hanged open. "Impossible! No it's not but in that form you shouldn't have been able to read my movements."

"There's always a way and- that form of yours. Don't tell me you acquired Devil's Eye did you?" Takumi asked, suddenly really close to Hinata as if he was reaching out for his eye.

"You know about the Devil's Eye?" Misaki asked, walking cautiously up to Takumi.

"There's many rumors about this ship being legendary with their amazing strength given by that Jewel alone." Takumi explained. "I never thought they were true."

"Well it's real...and even at 10 percent power given by the Jewel, I would be unstoppable! We've never used our 30 percent and higher!" Hinata exclaimed. "This alone proves how much unnatural strength you have-"

" _You_!" Misaki hisses at Hinata. "How could you use 10% on him?! You told you to use 5%! What was the possibility that Takumi could've died you dumbass!"

"...It would've been boring then though…" Hinata muttered as his pitch black eyes settled back into his brown, soft ones.

"Hey- where are you from?" Misaki ignored Hinata and looks at Takumi.

"Britain." Takumi answered with hesitation. "I was born and raised there."

"Britain?!" Everyone exclaimed, their jaws hanged opened. Misaki nearly choked on her own saliva. "Who raised you?"

"I don't remember clearly but he was a skilled swordsman. I learned my swordsmanship by watching him." Takumi said. "I have a very quick mind for picking things up."

"Then you," Hinata murmured. "Have a connection with the British army...don't you?"

Everyone fell silent, considering the thought and possibility. Misaki narrowed her eyes. "The british men are our main enemies and we can't have them finding us."

Takumi stared blankly at her. "Well, I doubt they'll find me. I don't even think they care about finding me anyways."

"So wait! That means you _are_ related to the army!" Goda pointed an accusing finger.

"We still have to be cautious." Hinata murmurs, looking at Misaki. "What if the person that taught him...wants to search for him?"

"Yes, I've been at sea by myself, floating along for the last...2 years?" Takumi said. "I don't think he knows I'm alive."

Misaki frowned and looked at her crew looking back at Takumi. "As long as me and my crew aren't betrayed, consider yourself alive. I need strong men like you."

"Captain," Hinata complained. "it's too risky to have someone from Britain here!"

"Leave it alone for now, Hinata." Misaki mumbled. "I'm fully aware of the risks. But I also can't risk letting a strong man go! In the past 5 years since we obtained the Jewel, I never met someone who could beat it _naturally_. Have you?"

"No but the risks of the British army finding us is likely. We are on the wanted list of every army!" Hinata said, his eyes were anxious. He pointed a finger at Takumi. "Letting him join us is like digging our own grave."

"Hinata," Misaki yelled, her voice was loud and sharp. "I'm perfectly well aware of all these risks but I'm the captain! I will decide who I recruit and I say, let him join until I get what I want."

"I'm only looking out for you, my precious friend since childhood times and the rest of the crew!" Hinata murmurs. "Is that a crime, Misaki?!"

Misaki. Everyone knew that Hinata and Misaki were realy close childhood friends. They'd always been together for the past 10 years. Everyone never really called Misaki by her first name, they called her 'Captain'. And, the only person that could've called Misaki by her name so comfortably, was Hinata. When he did call her by her name, he was serious.

"I never asked you to." Misaki said, her voice coming out as a hiss. "I don't know if you know who I am but I can take care of myself, thank you."

"Misaki-"

"I said...leave it and let him join." Misaki said in a lower voice.

Hinata didn't show an angry face but he had a sad one on. Looking away, he walked away into his quarters calmly as the crew stared back and forth between Misaki and Hinata who rarely fought.

Sighing, Misaki looked in the direction they were headed. As if nothing happened, she looked at Kanou. "How far are we until we teach Seika?"

"We should be able to release our anchor in less than an hour captain!" Kanou answers looking at the map he held in his hands nervously.

He was still nervous about the huge argument between the Captain and the Quartermaster...but also, two close friends.

Misaki thought about their soon to be arrival to the island. "Let the men prepare the loads to carry food and whatever things we need for heading back out to sea. Have the others prepare their weapons. We don't know what to expect."

"Don't forget about my rum!" Goda cries, running towards the shattered barrels that had rum spilled over. "My precious rum…"

"Yes...his rum too…" Misaki murmurs, rolling her eyes at Goda.

"Any signs of Dark Maid?" Kanou asks one of the Yumeyama brothers. They all shook their head. "Captain I guess we're in tough luck...they're no where around us."

Misaki shook her head. "Keep your eyes open. I'm sure we'll see them somewhere," She orders firmly, looking out to the sea.

"Takumi." Misaki says as soon as all her crew members got busy as they soon reached shore. "Come with me."

Takumi nodded and followed the Captain as she strolled to her Captain's Quarters. When Takumi shut the door behind them, Misaki sat in her chair.

"Right now, you are a member of my ship." Misaki started. "As you already knew, we have the Devil's Eye and that's why we're so strong...that's why the British army is after us…"

"Yes...continue." Takumi murmurs, finding a seat for him to sit on.

"As Hinata said...there's risks if I accept you in and that's why...I can't let you have the power of the Devil's Eye just yet until I can trust you fully." Misaki says, staring at him. "But I believe you're strong even without the Eye."

"I understand." Takumi nodded. "I understand why you're hesitant trust me."

"Then, it's fine?"

He nodded. "I don't particularly want to turn into a demon and shut my humanity off and slaughter people anyways."

"That's...not what the Eye is…" Misaki's lips twitched. "It just strengthens us…"

He just shrugs and takes a sit in a chair.

"We can't risk that Eye. Loyalty is all I'm asking from you. Give us all your loyalty and we might be able trust you but break that trust and I'll be the one to cut you down. Welcome to my ship." Misaki offered a grim smile that really showed how serious she was.

Takumi smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to be here."

"Great." Misaki nodded once. "You can leave now."

"By the way…" Takumi murmurs. "I've heard rumors about you being the darkest and cruelest captain of the seven seas...it doesn't seem that way from what I've seen by far."

Misaki shrugged. "Being dark and cruel and trying to live up to my name is only an image I set. I only care about my crew. My goal is to find my past. I have no pure darkness in me. The image is to scare people to get what I want."

"I see." Takumi smiled slightly. As he left, he silently whispered to himself and away from her ears. _"_ _Thanks for the information."_

* * *

 **We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) We're sorry if the action part is like...reaalllly badly written lol. Anyways, see you guys in 2 weeks!  
**

 **Review, fav and follow for more!**

 **~Angel & Violet**


	5. -Dark Maid-

**Aye, it's been a while everyone! It's Angel here and I'm doing the A/N today and sorry for this late update but since the last chapter didn't get much reviews, Violet suggested we hold off the next chapter for a bit so we did and since there's more new readers joining, now's the perfect chance to post another chapter ^^**

 **We hope you enjoyed up until now and if you're wondering, romance will be a little bit later on in the story. For the first 10 or 15 chapters, maybe not so much.**

 **~Enjoy**

* * *

 **-Dark Maid-**

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

"Kanou, pull aside towards that large rock over there." Misaki informs, pointing at a ginormous boulder that was way larger than her ship. "We're wanted pirates remember? It's best if we hide the ship."

"Of course." Kanou nodded and spun the wheel as ship turned under his control.

She turned to her crew as she examined them. Some of them had barrels to get ready to collect food, water and supplies.

"You four are in charge of collecting food." Misaki murmurs, pointing at 4 men. "Fruits, Vegetables and any bread."

She went to the next 4. "You guys are in charge of buying out water supply."

"What about my rum?!" Goda suddenly protested, pointing at the broken barrels with water leaking out.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Right...don't forget about his rum…"

She went to Goda and 5 others behind him. "You guys can be in charge of repairing our weapons to their best shape. Ah, if you can, buy a nice sword for the new guy too."

"Thanks." Takumi smiled at Goda. "I'd pay you back but I don't have my share of the ship's money yet."

"Consider it paid once my rum is back to full stock." Goda pouted.

"Can you shut up already about your rum?" Misaki exclaimed, walking away. "We'll get it back, sheesh."

"Sorry." Takumi shrugged, smiling. "But hey, you'll get to drink it all night after we stock it up today."

Goda stared at Takumi and his turned blank. "Hinata is one of my best buds...I know I shouldn't like you but…there's nothing to hate except that you're British."

"Hate me if you want but I'm sure that I'll be able to capture your hearts very soon." Takumi smiled charmingly which caused everyone on the ship to stop and stare at the sparkles that were radiating from him.

"What the hell…?" Misaki murmured with a disgusted look. "Are you...a pervert?"

"No." Takumi said plainly.

"Listen," Goda placed a hand on Takumi's shoulder and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "You're handsome and all but, I'm only interested in women…"

Takumi smiles back towards him. "No problem with that since you're not my type," He answers with a huge grin on his face.

"Doesn't find Goda his type? Then is he gay or is he's saying…..ah I don't know," Misaki whispers inspecting him up and down.

"I find it hard to believe you're single." Goda murmurs at Takumi, placing a fist over his heart. "I feel your pain of being single."

"What's your type then?" Goda continued.

Takumi gave it some thought and answered with, "A girl who can cook, clean, is shy but honest...hmm maybe cute."

"Wait," Goda hushed and looked around on the ship, his eyes jumping past Misaki completely. Then his eyes landed on one member. "you mean Yukimura?"

"Eh…?" Yukimura murmurs, not realizing what was going in until he let the words sink in. His face turned completely red after a few seconds. "EEH?!"

"What?" Goda laughed. "You'd make a great wife!"

Everyone just bursted into laughter as Yukimura fumed in embarrassment. "I'm not a girl!"

"Need I tell you I'm interested in women?" Takumi asks, questioning what they assumed as his preference. "And why did you look past your Captain?"

Misaki snorted. "I'm your _last_ definition of a _girl_."

Everyone snickers. "She definitely can't cook and she is exactly like a man, so unless you're choice is men….she's not for you," Goda advises him truthfully.

Everyone laughed including Misaki who agreed with them fully. "They're not lying. I food poisoned them once when I made curry."

"It wasn't curry…" Goda shivered. "It wasn't... _anything_ …"

"Shut up!" Misaki yelled with a smile. "I do have pride!"

"But no sense in taste," Someone yells among the crowd. Everyone laughed again, their faces lit with smiles from teasing their girl Captain.

Hideki spoke up. "But if the Captain wishes us to try her cooking...we don't have a choice."

"I thought I was eating hell…" Goda shivered. Then he wrapped an arm around Yukimura shoulder. "Yukimura, on the other hand, his cooking is amazing! "

"Okay you fools. Get off my ship, scram! We're here." Misaki muttered angrily as she got her men to prepare boats to row to shore.

"You heard the Captain, we have work to get done," Goda alerts the crew, turning into his serious mode. He winked at his Captain. "See ya, Captain!"

"Takumi…" Misaki calls turning to his direction. "You're riding with me and Kanou the whole day. We're going to gather information."

She turns quickly to her crew before they hopped on a boat. She yells, "While you're restocking, make sure to gather information about the treasure!"

Takumi nods and follows behind her to a particular row boat. When Takumi got on, he offered Misaki a hand but she glared at him and swiftly ignores his hand and got on herself.

This caused a slight smile from him. "I was just being a gentleman."

"I don't need your help!" she looks away with a smirk as she took her seat across from him. "We're pirates. Being lady like or a gentleman is not in our dictionary."

"You know, you might act like a man but deep down you're still a girl," Takumi reminds her but she ignores him but only gives out a small scoff.

"Alright Captain," Kanou murmurs as he ran towards Misaki. "Here's your cloak to hide our identity and cloths."

Misaki nodded in thanks and took a thin black clothing from him and Takumi took one as well. Kanou placed his cloak on the boat and left to hand out cloaks to other members who were going to leave to the village.

"You guys are really wanted aren't you?" Takumi asks, wrapping the cloak around him.

Misaki shrugged, also wrapping the cloak around her. "Being the strongest pirates comes with difficulty and advantages. Anyways, we'll continue your training tomorrow."

"I don't think he needs training, Captain." Kanou says as he hops on the rowboat, waving to Goda and 3 others to hoist them down to the water. "He's strong enough."

"Oh yea, that's true." Misaki nods in agreement. "I don't even think Hinata will be pleased to train him anyways."

"Speaking of which, he told me to tell you that he's going to stay on the ship and be in guard." Kanou informs her and Goda and his men hoisted the rowboat down.

"You two have been great friends haven't you?" Takumi asks curiously.

Misaki nodded, smiling at Kanou. "Kanou and Hinata were the first friends I made. So I slightly understand that Hinata was only looking out for me."

As the rowboat hit the waters, Kanou handed Takumi a pair of paddles. He smiled. "Judging by your fight with Hinata, you have more muscle power than me."

Takumi smiled and took the paddles and began paddling. "Very true."

Paddling towards shore took about 10 minutes towards shore and Kanou and Misaki was shocked to see Takumi not break a sweat.

"Are you human?" Misaki asks when they were close to sand. "How aren't you tired?"

"I've had...many training that I'm used to using my arms and running around." Takumi smirked.

When their boat hit hand, Kanou got out first as well as Takumi to pull the boat up.

Misaki steps out of her row and looks around at the village they had embarked on. Hopefully they'll leave with everything they came for. Including information on the treasure. That was the most important thing to obtain from the village, aside from food and water of course.

She took a deep breath in and out, breathing the air of the lively Seika village. "I haven't been to Seika in a while."

"We were traveling far too much." Kanou said as he locked the boat in with a rope on a palm tree.

Misaki looked back back in the ocean to see three other boats slowly making their way to shore. "Those idiots are really slow."

"They don't have my muscles." Takumi smirked.

"Don't be so self-centered. We should get going," Misaki said, staring at the village docks. There was already a large ship here and the crew was getting off, passing barrels and boxes to one another.

Misaki turned away from them and walked across the sand until she reached hard ground of the village. When they were there, Misaki looked around at the lively people.

"Billboards and taverns should have plenty of information on the treasure." Kanou states. "There's a billboard with news on it over there."

Misaki looks to her right to see that he was right. There was a large wooden board with papers and flyers posted. Some even posted on trees.

When Misaki saw one of the papers, she chuckled and tore it from a needle. "Look, they have me on a wanted poster."

Misaki help up a brownish paper with a hand drawn picture of her. At the bottom in fancy writing was her stage name, 'Dark Captain'.

"Wow." Takumi whistled with a chuckle. "Worth 15 million by the Royal British Pirate Hunters."

She smirked and tore the paper and stuffed it in her cloak. "They're highly unlikely to find me. They've been at it for 5 years after all."

"Oh, Kanou's here too!" Misaki took the wanted poster and examined it and snickered.

"What's the matter, Captain?" Kanou murmured and Misaki held the poster out. As soon as Kanou saw the paper, he tore it in shreds.

In a grim voice he whispered, "We will never speak of it again."

Misaki snickered and tried to hush her laughter. "S-Sure."

"Hey, who's the Bloody Master?" Takumi suddenly asked, tearing another poster from the board. She examined it to be a slightly fat man.

"Oh, That would be-" Kanou shutted himself up as soon as he saw the paper. He stumbled away, trying to resist his laughter with a hand over his mouth.

When Misaki saw it, she shouldn't hold it. She let it all out. "AHAHA! Give me the poster-" She continued laughing as she took the poster, tears literally falling. "They got Hinata all wrong!"

"Hinata?!" Takumi chuckled.

"Yea, back when we were kids, Hinata was very large and he used to run around many villages." Misaki laughed. "Maybe that's why the artist assumed he was large, even now."

"What happened to him that made him thin up?" Takumi asked.

Kanou and Misaki looked at each other and frowned sadly, unsure if they should tell Takumi or not. "It's nothing."

"We shouldn't waste time." Kanou murmured. "We should leave the village soon as soon as we have everything we need. We can't stay in one place for long."

"He's right." Misaki nodded firmly. "We don't have time to laugh at how badly the artist imagined us to look like."

"Yours wasn't that bad." Takumi says, taking another poster on the other side of the board. It was a wanted poster of Misaki. "If fact, you look beautiful."

Kanou stared at Takumi in surprise and Misaki was left dumbfounded and confused. "What?"

"Of course, much more beautiful in drawn pictures than in real life." He gave off a smirk that was sure to piss Misaki off.

"Are you trying to provoke your Captain?" Misaki smiled grimly, crossing her arms. "You got guts."

"So I've been told." He smiled and turned to Kanou. "Since we found nothing here on the Jewel, we should look elsewhere."

"Y-Yes…" Kanou nodded quickly and pointed to their left. "There's a few taverns towards this path right here."

Misaki just sighed angrily. "Let's go then."

Both Takumi and Kanou nodded as they followed Misaki past the villagers. They all had their hoods up to hide their identity.

"Tell me, Kanou, this is the village where the tavern is right?" Misaki asked.

Kanou nodded. "Yes but it's further down from the rest of the other taverns though."

"What's this tavern I'm hearing about?" Takumi asks.

"A place where pirates love to go to and exchange information." Misaki smiled as she walked past the first tavern. "I'm sure we can find useful information."

"By exchange, you mean force it out of people don't you?" Takumi chuckled. Misaki said nothing and he assumed that's what she did exactly when she couldn't get what she wanted.

"The Captain is rather impatient if people refuse to answer her wishes." Kanou chuckled nervously as a sweat bead fell from his forehead.

"Hmm, sounds about right from the the Dark Captain." Takumi smiled.

"Hey, If you keep annoying me, You're going to have to go, no matter how good you are." Misaki hissed without looking at him.

"Then I'll have to break that bad habit of mine then. Teasing girls." Takumi chuckled. Misaki finally looked back at him with a 'What the hell' face.

She turned away when Takumi gave her a charming smile which she mistakened it for a perverted smile. "Pervert."

"Eh?" Takumi whined. "I'm not a pervert."

"Well-" Misaki started to yell but she was stopped when she spotted up ahead at the tavern they were heading to. A few men in well suited outfits stood at the doorway of the tavern. "Quick hide."

They ran quickly behind a building and snuck a glance at the men.

"British men…" Takumi murmured quietly. "Seems like they're really desperate to find you guys."

"Tsk." Misaki cursed under her breath. "It's pretty dangerous to stay here for long then. Moreover, we can't go into that tavern. They most likely knew about that tavern of pirates."

"Captain, we'll have to go elsewhere. By the looks of it, we can't be landing on land for while." Kanou muttered.

"I'm not your captain for nothing. We're getting in there, even if it's just for a moment," She promises, checking to make sure not much British guards was at the secret opening.

"Uh, no you're not~" a feminine voice says, tapping Misaki on the shoulder.

Misaki's frown twitched into a smile, she knew that voice anywhere. She turned around to meet the gaze of redheaded pirate. "Erika."

"Who is this?" Takumi asks, looking at the new intruder.

Misaki smiled as she smiled at Erika. "A lovely member of the Dark Maid."

"Dark maid, another ship?"

Erika smirked at Takumi. "Not just any ship, handsome."

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

"Misaki!" The middle aged woman exclaimed as she ran up to Misaki for a hug, Followed by another girl with pink pigtails.

Takumi and Kanou followed Misaki in the small little hut. A bunch of girls gathered in the hut, each taking seat while chatting with one another, each of them in the same disguise as then except they're in brown cloaks.

"Captain, mind scolding Misaki for me? She was just about to enter the tavern when there were _British Guards_ there!" Erika said, walking over to sit next to another redhead.

"What? Misaki are you crazy?! They'll do anything to capture you whether dead or alive," Sakura, the girl with the pink pigtails, exclaims.

"They've been trying for five years, why should I let them catch me now when I'm close to getting info about the new rumored treasure?" Misaki says confidently.

"Reckless as always." Honoka, a sarcastic girl who next beside Erika sighed. "Nice to see you the same as always. You too, Kanou."

Kanou smiled politely and shyly at Honoka. Honoka was a truly scary person to be with.

"Thanks Honoka. It's great to see all of you actually." Misaki smiled at all of them. "Especially you, Satsuki."

Satsuki had a big grin plastered on her face as she blushed. "You know you're welcome anytime!"

"Mind telling me who Dark Maid is?" Takumi whispered to Kanou as Misaki had a small little reunion with the girls.

"Dark Maid isn't a ship of girls that love to go out and battle. They're a ship of females who gather rumors and send messages to one pirate to another. They're rumored to not be powerful since they only serve as maids to pirates but that's not the case...these females...are deadly if they're angered." Kanou explained. He continued. "They're considered to be an elite pirate ship as well. Although people wonder why, they still try to not provoke them."

"I see...so they're a group of females who are servants to pirates...they are also messengers but they are a very powerful ship though people don't know it?" Takumi asks.

Kanou nodded. "Captain Misaki got their liking even though it's quite difficult to earn Dark Maid's trust. But, as you can see, they love Misaki."

"I see…"

Takumi and Kanou stopped talking to hear Misaki talking to girls about what happened up until now.

"So I'll just need a distraction. Of course if you guys help I'll cut you in on what info I get," Misaki said, proposing a deal that would be beneficial to both sides.

"If you need information on the treasure why don't you just ask us?" Erika murmured. "After all, we're all old' friends aren't we? Besides, we know everything."

Misaki gawked at them. "And you never thought to tell me about it either?"

"We thought you already knew," Satsuki says innocently. "We didn't think you'd need us to tell you about the treasure."

Misaki frowned and shook her head. "I took a few months off conflict and I've missed out on a new treasure…"

"But you're back now and since you insist on getting a bit of action in this, we just need to decide who'll be the distraction?"

Misaki smirks already knowing the perfect guy. She looked behind her at a certain blond male. She pointed a finger at him. "This guy."

"Who's he?" Sakura asked curiously, pulling away from Misaki to stare at him.

"For now, just consider him our distraction. After all, if he messes this up, you won't see him around us again," Misaki explains, allowing Takumi to catch the drift.

"Distracting and bothering people shouldn't be too hard." Takumi smirked. "I do it all the time."

Misaki just rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Shocking."

"He looks familiar." Honoka muttered suddenly, catching everyone's attention as her sharp cat-like gaze pierces Takumi's emerald ones. "I know I've seen him somewhere…"

"What did you mean?" Misaki asked, a little cautious.

"I mean, I remember seeing him on a wanted poster once…"

Everyone fell into silence, Misaki turned her gaze at Takumi who had an emotionless expression on.

"But I could be wrong!" Honoka laughed it off. "I've seen millions of wanted posters in my years, heh."

Everyone rolled their eyes and giggled.

"It doesn't matter, I've seen my own picture on a wanted poster. Now….let's get started," Misaki smiled, rubbing her hands together. "But we need to hurry."

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for this chapter! We will see you guys on the 27th of April (Takumi's birthday!)**

 **Favorite, Follow and Review for more!**

 **~Angel and Violet**


	6. -Clue-

**Hello guys, yes, me and Violet said that we are giving up on the story and that hasn't changed. We _are_ giving up on this story. The reason why we're continuing with updates is because that me and Violet have pre-typed chapters so we are going to post all of the chapters that were already typed out before we even published this story. It's a waste if we don't post them.**

 **If you guys have heard, the new author who is adopting the story is: SmileyPops :)) We hope she makes the story amazing! After all, this story means alot to me and Violet.**

 **So, updates will be every week until we post all the pre-typed chapters.**

 **~Enjoy**

* * *

 **-Clue-**

* * *

"Hope you're ready for this, Takumi." Misaki muttered as she hid behind a bush with Takumi, Erika and Kanou at her sides.

They kept their eyes on the two guards that stood in front of the tavern, leaning against the walls with arms crossed seriously. It seemed like they were waiting for someone to show up.

"Of course." Takumi smirked. "Distracting is a specialty. They don't look that hard to distract anyway."

Misaki gave him a doubtful look. "Better be. Anyways, consider this as one of your tests to be on my ship."

Takumi just smiled and nodded. "No objection there. You still don't trust me, understandable."

"Well what I don't understand is why you chose him to do it." Erika mutters, eyeing Takumi strangely.

"Introductions can come later." Misaki said, looking away from Erika. "I just want to get in there...Kanou what time is it?"

Kanou reached into his cloak and pulled out his elegant pocket watch which he easily won a fight for. "Nearly 1 PM. At the most, everyone should be finished with their task by 3."

Misaki nodded. "That's plenty of time. Takumi, you get ready to go."

"Alright." Takumi nods as he stood up swiftly. He walked away from them and down the path towards the tavern entrance where the guards stared at him suspiciously.

"What's he doing?" Misaki groaned. "Even I would be suspicious if he just walked up bluntly like that!"

"He has a plan?" Erika murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hopefully."

They stayed silent and waited for Takumi to distract them.

Takumi was strolling confidently towards the entrance as if he was oblivious to the guards. He held his head down and a small smile lit.

"Stop." One if the guards with a low husky voice halted him. "We need to know who you are in you want to get in."

"Show your face." Another guard said, walking up to Takumi with a few wanted papers in his hands. "Now."

"British….officials eh?" Takumi murmured with a smirk. "What're you guys doing all the way over here?"

"That's none of you concern. We said, show us your face." The second guard repeated in instructions, annoyed.

Takumi frowned and raised his head high, his dark emerald eyes glared down at the two guards as his black hood fell back, revealing his blond hair.

"Now I'm really positive that I know him from somewhere." Honoka murmurs from the bush where Misaki, Erika and Kanou watched Takumi silently.

"I thought I told you to stay back at the hut!" Erika scowled quietly.

"I just got curious about that blond hottie right there." Honoka shrugged as she pulled out a lollipop and popped it in her mouth. "It's weird. My senses are giving me bad vibes about him."

"What…?" Misaki mutters, shocked as her eyes darted at Honoka.

"Honoka accidentally ate this fruit and now, all four senses are heightened to their max." Erika explained. "It's she says there's something wrong, _something is wrong_. No questions."

Misaki bit her lips and stared back at Takumi and guards. "What do you feel about Takumi?"

"A weird smell usually results in bad results. He has the smell of British men. It's disgusting." Honoka nose wrinkled.

"Probably because he _is_ British!" Misaki said.

"Hah?!" Erika growled. "And you let him on your ship?!"

"No. I mean, my eyes have an aura ability to see people's auras. His is dark, wavering colours and pale ones as well. Colours of pain, sorrow and uncertainty." Honoka pointed out as she stared intensely at Takumi.

"Perhaps he had a rough past." Kanou mutters.

Everyone stayed silent whereas Misaki thought hard about everything about Takumi. He was a total stranger. The only thing she knew about him was that he was a strong swordsman and that he was born and raised in Britain. Maybe Honoka was right. She sensed a bad vibe from him.

He can't be trusted.. _._ _But maybe I can give him a change of heart._ She thought to herself. _Maybe he can change to be on our side._

Back at the tavern entrance, Takumi looked down at the two british guards and glared down at them. Their eyes were wide and their jaws dropped.

"Young-" the first guard gasped but then he clasped a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Takumi murmurs, still glaring hard at them.

The two men looked down and thought for a bit. But when they looked at each other, they both looked at him once more and shook their heads. "It's nothing. Merely our mistake. We...mistook you."

"Is that so…" Takumi said plainly and even with a blank and straight face, he faked a laugh. "Well I do have an amazingly common face."

Erika snorted at the bush, quietly whispering. "A handsome faced man like you isn't common."

"Sh!" Misaki hushed. "Wait for his signal to go."

Back at the tavern, Takumi sighed at the guards. "Anyways, I found a ship nearby."

"A ship?" The first guard repeated. Takumi just nodded.

"If you're interested, I can take you there." Takumi offered. "I heard you're looking for pirates and I think I've found some."

The two guards looked at each other and nodded once to each other. "We can trust you because…?"

"Because if you don't, you're missing a chance to find the pirates and to please your boss who will eventually strangle you if he heard that you let them go." Takumi said bluntly.

The two guards cringed at the statement as a sweat bead drop. The second guard murmured to the first, "I'll go and check with him. You can stay here."

"And how well will that work?" Takumi asked. "What if the pirates flee. Who's going to chase them down. You, are not going to catch a group of pirates on your own." He smirked, pointing at the guard.

"You can run with-"

"Ah, did I forget to mention that I broke my leg?" Takumi said plainly, touching his thigh and faked a groaned. "It hurts so much."

"Is he an idiot…?" Misaki whispered, slapping her hand to her forehead from the bush. "No one is dumb enough to believe that!"

"Really, that must've been painful for you," The first guard says sadly, looking down at Takumi's foot.

Everyone at the bush muffled a snort and tried to muffle their laughter at the guards idiotic minds.

Misaki, on the other hand face palmed. How could someone be so stupid? But why should she care? His plan was working...somehow. Now all they had to do was wait on his signal.

"It couldn't hurt to see the pirate ship, what if it was the Dark Diamond?" The second guard tries to convince his fellow companion. The first guard thought about it for a moment. This could really impress their boss and maybe they could be granted a reward.

"Let's do it but quickly, if it's them we'll have to alarm the others before the ship leaves," He instructs, turning to Takumi for him to show the way.

"This way please!" Takumi smiles, "Oh, but slowly...my leg still hurts."

Misaki rolled her eyes but when she looked up at them again, Takumi's face was turned their way as he lead the two guards away, giving a little thumbs up.

 _Now_.

"Let's go." Misaki muttered, crouching up from where she was a swiftly moved along behind the bushes.

"Yes." The others nodded and followed after her quietly.

As they stopped moving at the last bush, Misaki's eyes scanned the area before quietly running running towards the back of the tavern.

She quickly leaned against the wall and nodded for the rest to come one by one.

"Kanou, are they still there?" Misaki asked Kanou before he could run. He quickly took a peek at the entrance. No one was there.

"Clear." He stated and ran towards her.

"The hottie isn't bad." Erika complimented.

"I still don't think you should trust him though." Honoka muttered, narrowing her eyes at Misaki. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." Misaki said, not wanting to talk about it. "Leave the topic for later."

"Yea. Now isn't the time...but why are you guys here?" A familiar voice whispered on Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki froze and so did the others when they realize who the voice belonged to.

"Takumi!?" Misaki almost yelled, spinning around to point a finger at him. "What the hell-"

"Yo," He answers as though it was nothing.

Everyone was silent, only gawking at him. Erika spoke up. "Weren't you just with the guards-"

"Oh." Takumi said, just remembering about them. He took out a knife that was covered in blood but wrapped around with a towel.

"You killed them!?" Kanou screamed, he was aching to punch Takumi. Misaki's mouth hung open.

"Takumi- What the hell were you-" Misaki began to scream at him.

"What?" Takumi chuckled. "No. This strange drunkard jabbed one of the guards when I was taking them into the forest and they both fainted for some reason and the knife looked really nice so I took it."

"What the hell is that story?" Kanou scowled. "Do you expect us to believe that!?"

"Well- if you want to." Takumi shrugged. "But you know, I was going to knock them out anyway..."

Kanou couldn't say anything and slapped his forehead. Erika smiled a little and Honoka snorted.

"Forget it, don't forget our main objective," She reminds them, coming out of hiding now that the guards were gone. "Let's go before something else interrupts us!" She adds, walking into the tavern.

"I'll let you off this time," Kanou warns Takumi, then follow after his captain. He needed to be focused and not mind Takumi. The last he wanted to do was let down his Captain. "Just- don't- nevermind."

"Come on Kanou!" Misaki yells inside the tavern. "You're moving too slow, you too Takumi!"

"Yes yes." Takumi smiled and followed Misaki inside.

As soon as Takumi entered the Tavern, he couldn't help but notice a tense feeling in the air. He looked over at Misaki where she had a hard expression on.

He looked back at the Tavern in which before he entered, sounded lively until now. Everyone here stared intensely at Misaki and Kanou.

Clearly, they were all pirates. Hard and devilish looks in their eyes. Staring blankly at Misaki.

Misaki looked back at Kanou and nodded. Misaki and Kanou went to a table of 5 where each of them sat down.

Takumi followed them and also sat down awkwardly but smoothly, still confused at the sudden change of moods.

"So...what's going on?" Takumi whispered towards Kanou who sat beside him.

"Just listen." Erika nudged Takumi's side.

"But there's killing intent in here…" Takumi murmured back.

Erik shook her head calmly and crossed her legs and arms.

"Well well well, look what we have here men, what do they call her? One of the most feared pirates….." A voice says from a corner. "Yea right."

Takumi looks over to see a huge man, with a large black scar on his face. He held a cigarette in one hand and a wine bottle in the next.

"I'm here to make a deal." Misaki muttered in a low and serious voice. Takumi sudden felt a shiver go up his spine and when he looked over at Misaki, it wasn't the normal Captain he knew.

This Misaki transformed with a dark aura all around her as she tapped her nails against the wooden tables, a grim grin plastered on her face.

 _The Dark Captain._

"What deal is it that the Dark Captain came all the way here for?" The man with the scar asked.

"A deal having to do with the fact that no one helped me keep up with the latest news." Misaki said. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Ho? The Murderous Captain back in the game huh?" He man with the scar laughed grimly.

"You bet." Misaki slammed her hand on the table as she glared up at him "And I want info. Now."

"And if we don't give you it…"

Misaki smirked at his question. She sat back in her chair, pulling out a knife from her pockets, swinging it around. "You know what happened the first time!"

There was a moment of silence. Takumi stared hard at the man with the scars, Takumi was ready to get up and protect Misaki but...after a few seconds of glaring, Misaki laughed.

"Ahahaha!" The man laughed loudly, his deadly expression lightened up many times as he grabbed a random jug from Another table and threw it at Misaki. "Good to see you too young Misaki!"

Misaki laughed as she got up and shook his hand by the wrist. "I'm not Young anymore old guy It's been years hasn't it?!"

"Indeed Indeed!" He chuckled. "You've grown up considerably!"

"Welcome back Misaki!" The rest if the men in the Tavern yelled at her and cheering.

"I haven't been here in ages!" Misaki said cheerfully. "The same ol' people still hang around huh."

"Of course!" The man with scars laughed. "Where else could we go?"

Takumi just watched with a blank expression. He muttered to Erika, "I see what you...mean."

Erika laughed also. "Misaki is greatly feared but she is also greatly respected and has many good pirate friends."

"It would help also that she was raised by who used to be the most feared pirates in the seven seas. She kind of carried on the name," Erika adds silently, watching Misaki interact with the other pirates.

"Ahaha, I hardly knew it was you!" Misaki laughed, patting the man with the scar. "What happened to your face? Nice improvement."

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes.

"The Captain made a stupid bet with Honoka." a young man came up to them, smirking.

"Good to see you're coping with the scar," Honoka snickers, eyeing his new addition to his face. "It looks fine, Derek."

"Yea yea, now Misaki shall we speak in private?" The man with the scar urges.

Misaki nods and gets up to follow him for some privacy. "Stay put you guys," She tells Kanou and Takumi. "Mostly you Takumi."

"Yes Captain~" Takumi answers mockingly.

"Idiot," Misaki whispers following after her companion. She followed him out to an empty space right behind the tavern. She found him taking a seat on a huge bolder and takes a seat next to him.

"What are you looking for?" Derek asks, once she got comfortable.

"I've heard news of a new treasure, it isn't certain if it's what I think it is but I need info on it," She explains in her serious voice. "Something like this won't be found in the village, so I thought just maybe I could find something here?"

"I see," Derek says throwing away his cigar. "I have word of this new treasure. It's no lie when they say the first clue begins here but I must warn you the travel is dangerous. That's why I haven't sent my men for it. The risks are...deadly."

"Even better...Who do you think I am?" Misaki smiles, tempted even more to find this treasure. "So what's the clue?"

"If I remembered correctly, I put the paper- oh here it is," he says, handing her a small paper with gold writing on it.

Misaki took the paper and read the lines out loud, " _The journey starts where no man dare enter, a place of buried ships_ _._ "

"I'll take back the paper now," Derek states, holding out his hands. "It's pretty useful."

"Sure, I already memorized it anyways." Misaki answers heading it over to him. "A place man dare enter…"

"If that's the case, I wouldn't mind trying but...it's a deadly place." He muttered. "If I were you, I'd be pretty...hesitant."

" _Devil's Playground_!" Misaki gasped, realizing where the riddle had lead.

"Correct." Derek nodded and then looked up at her in concern. "Misaki, I care about you. You're my good friend but- to enter the playground for a _clue_ and _risking your life_...is it worth it?"

Misaki clenched her fist and nodded confidently. "Of course. I want the treasure. I don't know what it is but...it has to be something useful."

"But the chances of your death- _they_ will kill me if they knew that I gave you the first clue!" Derek complained. "And- I don't want to die in their hands!"

"Then tell them that it was my choice." Misaki shrugged. She gets up off the bolder and apologies to him. "Sorry but I must take my leave now, I'll bring back something special for you!"

She pats his back and heads back into the tavern. She heard him mutter, "I'm doomed."

She looks back at him and smiled. "Like I said, who do you think _I_ am? Don't worry. I _will_ bring something good back for you."

Derek snorted.

"I'll look forward to it," He mumbles, lighting another fresh cigar. "But wouldn't you like to know what he treasure is called,"

Misaki halted and turned back to her good friend. "What?"

" _The Treasure of Hidden Wisdom_." He grinned. "You may have a chance to find your past by using its power and wishing your memories back."

Misaki's eyes widened and her grin turned even larger. "Is that so…?"

Derek nodded with a smile. Misaki smiled back. "Thanks old friend. I owe you big time."

"Just bring me back something nice." He smiled.

Misaki runs inside to where the others were sitting. "Let's go," She tells them, not wasting anytime and heading outside.

The others all got up, saying goodbye here and there to the other pirates then followed after Misaki.

"Did you find something out?" Kanou asks, once they catch up to her.

"Yes," Misaki nods. "Honoka, you might want to tell Satsuki prepare her ship well, We'll be heading to the devil's playground!"

"What? Are you sure you want to go there," Honoka asks concerned. No one in their right mind would go there.

"What's so bad about it," Takumi perks up since he had no idea about the devil's playground.

"It's a place where many pirates went it and became shipwrecked, others thought they could go in and find lost gold from the sunken ships but they all shared the same fate...death. Over the years, the devil's playground became much worse, it'll take a miracle to survive there," Kanou explains to Takumi.

"You guys can stay but I'm going since the second clue is somewhere in there. Plus, I have the chance to find my past."

Everyone became silent as their eyes widened. "Really…?"

Misaki nodded, a small blush of happiness forming on her cheeks as she looked down. Everyone gasped as well in happiness.

Takumi stared down at Misaki. She looked too happy. Peaceful. As if she found something that gave her a pathway to a new hope.

 _Such a shame_. Takumi thought to himself.

* * *

 **So, after hearing a certain news about something, I'm in a pretty crappy mood right now, probably for the next few weeks but it won't stop me (or Violet) from updating our stories. Thank you to everyone who has been supporting us :) Me and Violet will miss typing Lonesome Seas but we chat so much everything still haha...**

 **Anyways, Review, Fav and Follow until the story will be handed over to SmileyPops**

 **~Angel & Violet**


	7. -Destination-

**-Destination-**

* * *

 **2:50 PM**

"Sheesh, what's with the captain, giving me heavy work." Goda groaned as he flung a large sack of repaired weapons over his shoulders. "Come on slow pokes!"

"Wait...Goda…" 5 other men behind his panted. "These weapons are heavy."

"Come on. If you're part of the crew then at least have big muscles like mine!" Goda yelled, going to over to grab some weapons from his comrades to carry it himself. "Now hurry up! Don't want to keep captain waiting!"

The 5 crew members groaned and sprinted after Goda who seemed to run really fast. They sprinted to the harbour where 4 small row boats were left there.

3 other groups were there, waiting for their Captain to arrive.

"Captain didn't come yet?" Goda asked as he ran down the small hill and towards them, his shoes stepping onto the sand.

Hideki, in charge of finding did supplies shook his head. "They're awfully late...where's the rest of your part?"

"Hah?" Goda turned behind to find the other 5 men not behind them. "Oh...I think I ran too fast for them."

"Well the only who can keep up with your speed is Captain." Hideki pointed out. "The rest of us are done with your speed."

Goda laughed. He looked over Hideki's shoulder and saw Yuta chatting with the others as he sat on a barrel.

"Hey Yuta!" Goda yelled, catching Yuta's attention.

Yuta waved at him. "What?"

"Where's my rum!?" Goda called. "You know the one I told you to get! My rum!"

Yuta rolled his eyes and patted his hand against the barrel he sat on. "I'm sitting on it, calm down."

Goda's face lightened as he ran towards Yuta with a cheerful expression. As he came closer to Yuta, he pushed Yuta off the barrel and opened the barrel.

"That hurt…" Yuta groaned as he pushed himself off the sand. As soon as he was off the sand, he was met by Goda's glare. "W-What's wrong…?"

"This isn't the rum I wanted!" Goda exclaimed as he dipped a hand in the rum and took out a handful of the liquid. His eyes examined it. "The colour! Colour! It isn't right!"

"What does the colour have anything to do with it?!" Yuta complained.

Goda took a sip of the rum and held out his tongue in disgust. "Tastes horrible!"

"Hah?!" Yuta marched up to the barrel and also took a sip. There was a long pause before Yuta angrily slammed the rum back into the barrel. "It tastes perfectly like the one we had last time!"

"Rum is _amazing_ treasure. No rum tastes the same. Go exchange it!" Goda ordered, pointing a finger back towards the village.

Yuta slapped his forehead whereas the rest of the crew that was there snickered in amusement. "Well how would I have known."

"Just hurry and go exchange it before the Captain comes!" Goda growled. Yuta rolled his eyes and groaned and he got another member to help him drag the rum back.

"Make sure the rum is _fresh_!" Goda yelled with a frustrated sigh. "People don't know anything about rum these days what the hell…"

"Oh, Yuta, where are you going?" Misaki asks as she ran down the small hill onto the sand, Followed by Kanou and Takumi as well as Erika and Honoka who came to see them off.

"Captain," Yuta bowed his head slightly. He then glared back at Goda. "He told me to go exchange the rum."

"What's that supposed to mean." Misaki snorted as she looked down at the barrel.

"He says, _it tastes horrible and the colour is all wrong_!" Yuta mimicked Goda's annoying voice followed by a snicker from the guy beside him.

Misaki rolled her eyes and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What's with that guy and rum?"

"Who knows." Kanou murmured.

"He had a problem with rum for as long as I knew him." Honoka sighed.

"Oh, the lady Honoka and Erika are here also?" Yuta asked. "Long time no see."

"Ahh, this guy is as cute as ever!" Erika exclaimed, ruffling Yuta's hair which caused him to groan in annoyance.

"Aha, yes...please don't say that." Yuta chuckled, fixing his hair.

"Hurry and go exchange it. We'll leave a boat behind for you too and go and head first." Misaki promised.

"Thanks Captain." Yuta nodded as he and the other guy hurried away.

"What a pain," Misaki huffed, moving along. "Now we have to wait a bit before sailing off."

"That'll give us a head start to tell Hinata and the rest of us about the news you found." Kanou stated. "I'm curious."

"Hinata….I wonder if he's still upset about being defeated by a newbie…?" Misaki sighed and looked at Takumi. "It's not your fault though. I did want to see your true strength so you gave it your all."

"Actually," Takumi smirked. " I _hardly_ used any of my strength."

Misaki laughed. "Doubt that...Goda!"

Goda turned around from his sack of weapons which he was placing into the boat. "Captain!"

Misaki marched up at Goda which even Goda could feel the angry stomps. "Captain…?"

As soon as Misaki was in front of him, looking down at the sweating Goda, she flicked his forehead. Hard, causing him to yelp. "You damn waste of money."

"What are you talking abou- AH!" Goda yelped again when Misaki slapped his head. Hard again, causing him to fall, nearly into the water. He raised himself up and exclaimed. "Captain!"

"Shut up!" Misaki yelled. "Wasting money on rum, ugh!"

Erika and Honoka muffled a laugh. "Looks like you have it hard with Misaki, huh Goda?"

Goda looked up and a small smile formed, forgetting about Misaki's angry glare. "Erika! How have you been-"

"Shut up and row your ass back to the ship!" Misaki yelled, slapping him again. "You bastard! You have no right to talk to her!"

"Alright, Alright." Goda murmured and raised a hand to surrender. "Just stop slapping me please."

Misaki, with a satisfied huffed when Goda gestured for his other 5 people to board the boat, turned around and nodded at Erika and Honoka. "Thanks for the help today you guys."

"Aw, Misaki of course!" Erika exclaimed, taking Misaki in for hug. "We haven't seen each other since you left the battlefield!"

"Yea it was really nice to see you doing well." Honoka murmured with a slight smile.

Misaki gave Honoka a doubtful look. "Really?"

"No I hate you." Honoka said bluntly which Misaki cringed at. But Honoka softened up and smiled and also came to hug her. "I'm just joking."

"Takumi, let's go." Kanou murmured. "Let the Captain see off her old friends."

Takumi nodded and followed Kanou. "Those girls...how long have they been her friend?"

"They were one of the first friends she had...she met them only a few months after she met me and Hinata." Kanou explained as she set the row boat.

"I see." Takumi nodded. "They're important to her aren't they?"

"Of course. Friends and trust is very important to the Captain. Plus, she holds grudges very well." Kanou said.

"Aha, by what happened last night...I can tell that she does hold grudges. That blond dorky and ugly looking captain is…who again?" Takumi murmurs as he got in the boat.

"Tora Igarashi?"

"Yes...Dora...Tora or whatever, he broke her trust didn't he?" Takumi asks, looking at Misaki who her laughing with her friends.

"Indeed. Also, her heart." Kanou said quietly and gently. "No one on the ship really liked Captain Igarashi anyways and no matter how many times we told her that we didn't like him or We didn't trust him...she still held onto him but...she ended up-"

"Broken" Takumi finished. Kanou sighed sadly and nodded.

Takumi frowned as he stored the information in his head, keeping his eyes on Misaki with a seriosus expression. _If you trust the wrong people...you'll be doom, Misaki Ayuzawa._

* * *

 **Dark Diamond**

 **3:15 PM**

" _Knock, Knock_ _!_ " Misaki says as she knocked on Hinata's door, cracking the door open a little. "Hinata?"

There was only silence and Misaki frowned when she looked around in the dark and silent cabin. Misaki frowned and allowed herself in, closing the door behind her.

"Hinata?" Misaki whispered again. When she heard no reply, she stood up and straight and crossed her arms. "Where is he…?"

When she was about to leave, she heard a shuffle and with her quick reactions, she turned to the noise. "Hinata?"

"Hmm?" There came a quiet, hushed answer. Misaki smiled as she walked over to the rush couch sitting by the wall where a guy plastered his body on it lazily.

"I'm back." Misaki answered, crouching in front of Hinata.

Hinata had his arm over her eyes so she couldn't see them, but she saw his small smile. "Welcome back, Captain."

"Are you still upset?" Misaki asked quietly.

Hinata paused but eventually answered. "I don't trust him...but I do trust you and if you order something...I'll obviously answer to you." Hinata sighed lazily, turning his body so that he was laying on his stomach. "Only to you."

Misaki grinned and nodded. "Good. You can go back to sleep. I'll discuss the news I found with everyone tonight."

Hinata grunts once. "I'm sorry for getting angry today, _Misa-chan_."

Misaki stayed silent for a bit, her eyes wide. " _Misa-chan_...I haven't heard you call me that name in a while."

Hinata grinned and also slightly blushed and she knew he meant it honestly. Misaki continued in an annoyed mutter, "Don't call me that again."

Hinata sighed. "I'm afraid I'll have to go against you on that order."

Misaki sighed and flicked his cheek, and he flinched. "Idiot. I'm serious."

They both smiled at each other for a small moment, their short-lived anger diminishing.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

" _The Treasure of Hidden Wisdom_ …" Hinata muttered, staring in awe at Misaki. "That name…"

Misaki smiled, looking around at her crew and she nods. "Yes."

"If we find that treasure, hidden knowledge would be ours!" Hinata exclaimed happily. He really had a thing for treasure.

"Meaning, the treasure will allow us to know anything we want to know." Kanou says, looking at Misaki. "Your memories will be returned if you want it to."

Everyone looked at Misaki. Misaki nods again. "Yes."

"We're happy for you Captain!" They all smiled at her and Misaki nodded back at them in thanks.

"Yes!" Goda exclaimed happily and going in his victory dance. "We have the highest chance to find it too!"

"Yes! Now, the Captain's purpose in adventuring the seas will be complete!" One member yelled out.

They all cheered then. Misaki just smiled as she felt in her heart was happiness that her crew was really happy for her. "Thanks everyone."

"Will you still be our captain?" Yuta asks slightly sad that he might lose his beloved captain if she knew who she was. She meant everything to the ship. Without her they'd be nothing.

Misaki gave an unexpected smile to her crew. It always made them happy to see her smiling face. "Of course! Once a member of the dark diamond, always a member," She gladly reminds them. Her crew was her family. Even if finding her memories means reconnecting with her actual family, her crew would just become apart of that family.

"That's our captain for you," Goda yells to his fellow crewmen. He held up the same rum he denied and made a few cheers here and there with others.

Misaki chuckled at her crew's behaviour. "Ok settle down, settle down," She says waiting for them to become quiet. Once the room was silent she continued on, "The hard part is, we'll have to sail into the devil's playground. Now I know some of you may not want to take this dangerous journey with me but it's your choice. I can always let you off at another island..."

The men looked among themselves, deciding a decision. It all became clear to them what they needed to do. "We'll follow our captain anywhere!" They all agreed, ecstatic.

"Thank you, but this also means we have a lot of preparing to do. Just enjoy yourself for the rest of the day, tomorrow we set sail to do the impossible!" She advises before walking away, leaving everyone.

Takumi, who sat silently watching everything, got up from where he was and followed after her. He saw her standing by the balcony in front her room, looking out at the sea. He slowly stalks over to her but she notices him.

"I said you should enjoy yourself for the rest of the day," She repeats, looking at the new found intruder.

"I don't want to," He answers walking closer to her. He stood beside her and leans up against the balcony rail. "So, you lost your memories?"

Misaki looks up at him, not really surprised by his question. "Yes, I lost them a very long time ago...perhaps 10 years ago...but, these pirates found me." Misaki smiled warmly. "Kuro did...he found me and took me in."

"And so?" Takumi mutters, staring at the calm waters that moved with the ship's movements. "You want them back."

Misaki crossed her arms and gave him a look. "Of course I do. If one forgets something...they want to remember with all their heart."

Takumi looked up at her sad expression. She continued on, "The pirates who raised me said that they found me collapsed on the shore of an island one morning after a stormy night...If I asked who my parents were, they don't know. Now, every time we come across a stormy night...I get this weird feeling of deja vu...a sick...sick feeling!"

"So you became a pirate...and your goal is to find your family." Takumi says, not as a question. A statement. "Even if there's a possibility that they're dead?"

Misaki nodded. "They could be alive so I want to see them! I want my memories and I want my family."

"What if...they're already dead?" Takumi murmurs. "For a long time now and all your efforts...went to waste?"

"Even if I don't find them... _a_ _live_." She forced the words out, her voice shook a little. "I'll be happy to know that I did find them...dead or alive...as long as I know that i completed my life goal."

Takumi looked away from her, his emotionless expression changed into a frustrated frown. "I heard you slaughtered many british men in your years as a Captain."

Misaki nodded seriously. "I was desperate. I wanted answers and they refused. At that moment, I turned into someone ruthless."

"You're a pirate prodigy." Takumi stated, leaning away from the rail and had his hands in the pockets of his pants. "There's a lot of rumors that you're slaughtering for fun."

Misaki's face turned cold as she glared at Takumi. "I don't slaughter without reason. Don't mistaken me for those low life pirates who enjoy the sight of blood."

"My parents…" Takumi continued, ignoring her warning. He paused for a slight second before closing his eyes. "Were killed by pirates."

"Oh." Misaki whispers, not sure what to say. "Well-"

"It was 2 years ago." He interrupted her, not looking at her face. "I was left with my brother and they say, the person who killed my parents was the most feared Pirate of all. I searched for him/her for a year now."

"Perhaps I can help you." Misaki tried smiling down at him. "You're a part of my crew. I can _find_ anyone."

Takumi was silent. "Didn't I say...it was a pirate who killed them. Although I don't know their faces...I know their names."

Misaki clenched her fist, her fiery eyes staring at him. "Then, why're you here? On my ship. Of _pirates_ who could've been the murderer?"

"I don't know." He said quietly.

"No matter." Misaki tried to lighten the mood. "If you happen to see them, you will have the pleasure of getting your revenge. You have a reason so I will allow it."

Takumi grunted and tried taking his mind off it by turning his body towards her. "We have a similar goal. Family. I want revenge for my family and you want to find them. I trust that I can trust you."

Misaki smirked. "Of course you can. Thank you for sharing your past and don't worry, you won't regret being on this ship and I better not _regret having you."_

Takumi just smiled and unexpectedly raised a hand and placed it on her head causing her to flinch. "You're unexpectedly...not what I expected I'm of the Dark Captain...are you?"

"Go and rest, newbie." Misaki slapped his hand away and turned away as Takumi just smiled and stole away casually.

A few minutes after Takumi went into the quarters where crew members slept, Misaki groaned and touched the top of her head. _Was he mocking me?_

Misaki blushed. It was the first time in so long that someone touched her head. Not since Tora.

But, tonight, she learned something about Takumi. A rough past. His parents were slaughtered by her kind of people. Pirates and he still have the heart and courage to join a pirate crew.

 _Two years ago huh…? At that time...I was in Europe...could it be that I-_

Misaki slapped herself out of frustration for thinking such things and as she walked away into her Captain's Quarters, she tried reassuring herself, "I couldn't have."

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Misaki, the next morning, awoke to the sound of her screw screaming and yelling at each other. She awoke to the sound of rumbling and shaking of her ship.

"Damn it! What's going on?!" Misaki mutters as she frantically pulled on her boots and grabbed her sword and slide it into her belt.

She quickly ran out the door, slamming the door against the wall and she yelled, "What's wrong!?"

"We don't know!" Kanou screamed at the wheel, spinning it it in every direction but it was no use, the shop continued moving itself forward.

Misaki was confused as she looked around, the Yumeyama brothers were panicking with the sails that flew all over and the others were yelling at each other in confusion.

Misaki looked at the sky, it was dark and rumbling in anger.

"We're headed to that iceberg." Takumi pointed out, popping from behind her as he pointed up ahead.

Misaki looked ahead of her and he was right. There laid a ginormous rock of ice, larger than her ship, sitting there, waiting for her ship to crash in.

"Kanou!" Misaki screamed, panicking. "Harder!"

"I'm tryi-" Kanou yelled but then the wheel froze in place, not budging to move an inch. "It's not moving! We're not in control of the ship anymore!"

"What's that supposed to mean, I-" Misaki started and then she stopped her words. " _A place where no man dares enter...a place that will kill you before you even enter_ …"

Misaki stared up at the clouds in horror.

"We're here...the _Devil's Playground_." Hinata murmurs, scared as he leaned against the rail, staring down at the rough waters that crashed against her ship.

Everyone stared at Hinata and tried absorbing in the words and accepting it.

"So early?" Misaki muttered, running to the rail also. When her waist slammed against the rail, she stared down and craned her neck at the water.

Quickly but clearly, large human water figure rose and screeched at Misaki, the face that resembled devils. Their slanted and dark eyes pierced her and their evil smiles laughed and mocked her.

"Sirens…!" Misaki chuckled grimly. "We meet again."

"Captain! Watch out!" Hinata yelled when he saw one if the evil Siren jump from the water and up towards Misaki, reaching its hand out to grab her but missed her.

The Siren screeched loudly at her and everyone covered their ears before the Siren fell back into the water.

"It's not safe there." Hinata says, running up to Misaki. "I didn't think the Sirens played in this area."

"It's to be expected. The Sirens are demonic after all." Misaki smiled. "They love to be anywhere dark as long as they get to feed on the soul of their prey."

"They're probably the ones controlling our ship." Goda muttered angrily, marching up to the edge. He yelled down at them, "Hey! If you want our souls so badly, come up here and fight you cowards!"

"Goda! Shut Up!" Misaki yelled. "Are you an idiot?! Trying to provoke them is the last thing you want!"

"Captain! The ship is going to crash into that big ass iceberg! We have to do something!" Goda complained.

"And I'm telling you that provoking them might urge them to push our ship towards it faster!" Misaki screamed. "Get away or they're going to-"

"Goda!" Everyone screamed when a Siren used its control over water to hoist itself up to the ship.

The Siren crackled wickedly and grabbed Goda's arm, putting their water hands over his mouth to muffle his scream and pulled him with her as it was sucked back into the water.

"Goda-" Hideki screamed but then, like Goda, was caught by another Siren by the arm. Hideki angrily slashed his sword against the Sirens liquid arm. "Get away from me!"

The Siren screeched and returned to the water.

"Captain- Goda has-"

"I know!" Misaki yelled, her body and fingers were shaking in anger.

Takumi stood by and stared at Misaki, slightly concerned about his surroundings. "It's not safe there, Captain. Let's move away."

When Takumi reached his hand out to grab her shoulder, she glared at Takumi, causing him to freeze.

A glare. Not the one that she had on yesterday night but this glare was real. _The Dark Captain._

"Don't touch me." She growled in a low voice.

"Captain!" Kanou and Hinata screamed in horror.

"No- Captain!" Everyone else yelled as loud as they could against the chaos of the moment.

Behind her, a Siren, no, a group of Sirens jumped from the waters and they looked down at her at they hovered, creating a large, casting shadow over the ship.

Misaki looked back at all her crew members that stared at her in horror. She lightened up and gave them a small smile because she knew what was going to happen.

"Misa-"

The Sirens charged at Misaki and grabbed her arm with full force and took her into the depth of the sea. _Their sea. The Sea owned by the Devil._

 _The Devil's Playground._

* * *

 **2 more chapters to go, we hope you enjoyed...be sure to look forward to SmileyPop's version of Lonesome Seas! Also, be sure to check out Violet's latest once shots, and maybe my stories too...? I'm sorry that I'm taking quite a while to update haha...anyways, you should also look forward to Angel's and Jui's collaboration!**

 **Review, favourite and follow!**

 **~Angel & Violet**


	8. -Escaping the Sirens-

_**Aye, good morning everyone ^^**_

 **Message from the lovely Lady Violet: Hey guys so unfortunately the story isn't being adopted sadly which means we have to continue the story ourselves but since we both have other stories and new ones we're typing out, we will go back and plan chapters for LS and post then when they're finished pre-typing.**

 **So it may not update very soon.**

 **AND BY THE WAY**

 **We did not cancel this story based on the reasons of reviews. Those who write stories are able to see the views and should know that views should be at least 200 a chapter. LS got 50.**

 **If the reason for quitting came off that way, then sorry but yes reviews aka feedback helps us.**

 _ **End of Violet's message. Well,**_

 _ **~Enjoy**_

* * *

 **-Escaping The Sirens-**

* * *

Misaki quickly held her breath right before she made impact with the water. The sirens had grabbed ahold of her tightly, dragging her to the depth of the sea. Truthfully, she could've freed herself by now but she had to secure Goda first. She couldn't let Goda be taken away by these creatures of the devil's playground. Not when she could do something about it.

One of the Sirens turned their head towards Misaki and screeched in her face before they swam faster. Misaki narrowed her eyes and tried looking in front of them.

 _What was that?_

There was a strange sensation that Misaki felt one moment, just for a slight second, as the sirens pulled her under. She closed her eyes and felt the sirens release her. She opened back her eyes and saw that they seem to have pulled her to the bottom and into an air bubble. Why was there an air bubble at the bottom of the devil's playground?

 _Where am I?_

She looked around and saw many lost shipwrecked ships. Imagine how much gold could be on those ships. But that wasn't important now, what was important was finding Goda. She searched up and down the ships but there was no sign of him. Where could they have taken him?

"I can almost touch it now," A voice chuckled from a far.

She paused the moment she heard the laughter. It sounded a lot like Goda's voice for a moment. Misaki listens to it again and this time, knows for sure that it was Goda. She followed the sound of his voice throughout the ships until she came across an old abandoned ship called the Queen of the sea. What joy would it be to raid that ship of it's gold. Why couldn't she have found this ship in a better situation.

 _Keep your focus Misaki_. Misaki scowled in her mind. She used one ability of her Devil's Eye to help her see in the dark better.

Misaki sighs in agony and continues on with her search for Goda. She could hear the singing from the sirens getting closer and closer. Thank goodness there was a girl on the ship or they would all be doomed.

Sirens were beautiful creatures of the sea but they're extremely dangerous. Their voice would lure pirates to doom, causing ships to crash and crewmen to die. It's probably why there were so many sunken ships.

Misaki made a face. _Men are stupid._

Misaki sneaks into the ship and sees the sirens surrounding Goda, who seemed completely out of it.

What the hell was going on? Is this what she thinks it is? She has heard before of sirens showing you your wildest desire right before they drown you. Apparently it was fun for them and if that's true Goda won't last long. She needed to do something and quick. She looked at her surroundings and notices the perfect thing to help her. Now all she needed was to get those things away from him.

" _You're all so beautiful_ ," She stops when she overheard him tell the sirens that. She couldn't help but scoff at that.

Goda looks around at the Sirens in a daze as they held him in place. One of the sirens purred and hummed and she swam around Goda.

The Sirens laughed at the helpless pirate in front of them.

"You say that now only because they're trying to kill you," Misaki mumbles, continuing as she was doing before.

Misaki eyes the gold beside her and pouted. _It'd be a waste if I let it go..._

She scoops up a hand full of gold and secures it on her pocket. Now her mind can finally at peace.

Misaki takes a bigger piece of gold and throws it as far as she can to the other side of the boat. Luckily for her, the sirens became angry at the little distraction and go off to torture their new prey. They swam quickly, leaving their prisoner dizzy.

Misak waits until they were completely out of sight and bolts off to Goda not wasting anytime.

When she approaches him, he's still very much in a daze. He was still locked away in their command.

"Goda!" Misaki hisses quietly, practically slapping him as his bobbed around.

"So...beautiful…" He mumbles and then chuckled a bit. Misaki rolled her eyes. "Ah- how do you people not appreciate...you…"

She tried her best to shake him out of it but it was to no prevail. He was too big and heavy to take out and surely one the sirens were back they'd catch up to them. She had to get him out of this dream. But what could his wildest desires be? All he does is complain about rum and-

That's when it hit her.

"Goda! We've got the rum you wanted but you have to get up, the others are drinking it," She yells, secretly crossing her fingers in hopes of this working. She had no other plans of how to snap him out of it.

There was a moment of silence when Goda stopped his consistent mumbling and froze.

"Goda." Misaki said sternly, shaking him. "I said-"

"What!?" Goda jumps up surprising her. He looks around at his surroundings to try and find the rum but there was none. "Where's the rum?" He yells at Misaki with begging eyes. "Those bastards! How dare they drink my rum- my-"

Slap!

"Guh!" Goda exclaims, rubbing his head after Misaki slaps him inhumanly hard. He cried, "What was that for?"

"We're stuck at the bottom of the devil's playground with sirens trying to kill us and all you really want was the rum? I only said that to wake you up, do you not realise where we are?" She yells, trying to get some sense of reason into his head. She should have left him down here. Why did she have to be too faithful to her crew.

"But…" Goda murmured seriously as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "My rum is...okay right?"

Misaki slapped his hand off and scowled.

They could hear the singing from the sirens again. It was all because of Misaki's yelling.

"Quickly put this in," She says handing him some wet sand and cloth to block his ears from the singing. He couldn't fall back into their trap again or both of them will die in the devil's playground.

Goda stuffed the cloth into her ears and nods at Misaki. "You don't need it?"

Misaki shook her head. "Their singing doesn't affect women."

When the Sirens swam back into the sunken ship, they screamed in anger as soon as they saw Misaki with Goda, who snapped into his senses.

They spoke angrily as they circled Misaki and Goda, _Human! How dare you interrupt our fun_!

And they opened their mouths and sang, High pitched sonics came out. Misaki and Goda squeezed their eyes shut as they covered their eyes.

The Sirens growled when it didn't affect Goda and tried again, louder and higher.

"Ugh...Captain…!" Goda groaned as his eyes became slightly dizzy and their was once again a numb feeling. "I don't think I can-"

"Goda!" Misaki screamed. "Don't let them to get to you again! You'll die and I came down here and saved your sorry ass for nothing! Focus!"

Goda looked at Misaki and nodded once as he focused on escaping the Sirens grasp. The breathed in once and allowed the Devil's Eye come to him at 5%. It blocked the Sirens out as his eyes turned into a slight but faint red.

Misaki watched as the sirens became miserable over the fact that their voices were failing them. Any minute now and her plan would work. She just had to push the right button.

"It seems your voices are no longer beautiful, you don't have the ability to tempt pirates anymore, What will become of you?" She smirks, watching their reaction.

Their eyes widened and trembled in anger as they screeched furiously. _How dare you! Die, human!_

"Bye." Misaki smirked victoriously as one moment they were charging at her and then another, they bursted into bubbles, Followed by faint cries.

Misaki shivered. "That was out of tune."

"What happened?" Goda asked, amazed as he stared around where there was no ear-piercing Siren in sight.

"If they can no longer make a man yearn them to their deaths, then they shall die in their place. It's useless for a Siren to live if they can't make Sailors or pirates fall for their voice." Misaki crossed her arms.

"You knew this?"

"I can came across a few in my years." Misaki smirked. She turned to Goda. "Enough talk. We need to get out of here and back to the ship."

Goda nodded as Misaki pushed her will towards her Devil's state. Her eyes glowed a bright red and her nails sharpened to a sharp point. Her long ponytail grew longer and more spiky. "15% transformation."

Goda also turned to his 15%. They needed to be at their strongest to get out of the depth of the sea as well as finish off whatever was waiting for them at the top.

The singing of more sirens could be heard approaching them. It would seem there escape wasn't over yet. The best thing for them to do would be to get back to the ship for now.

"Don't be too far behind," Misaki warns him going out of the air bubble to swim up to the top, back to their ship.

Goda chuckles and follows on behind her. He couldn't make her feel that he was weak, now could he. He jumped out of the air bubble, followed by the sirens of the Devil's playground.

The Sirens who chased them screamed. _Our sisters! How dare you puny humans kill our sisters_!

Goda looked behind him and stuck a tongue out at them and laughed as she swam after his Captain. The Sirens only furiously screeched.

* * *

 **Dark Diamond Ship**

Wave of panic and murmurs shot around the ship as the crew was looking down at the sea, craning their necks to see if their Captain was okay.

"How long has it been!?" Hideki murmurs worryingly.

They were all panicking, wanting to just jump in and search desperately for their lost Captain but of course the others were trying to convince them to be reasonable and that Misaki was okay.

Misaki's the Dark Captain after all. She wouldn't die so easily.

Takumi spent most of his time checking for Misaki and Goda. The crew was seriously falling apart with her gone. He would've gone after her but Kanou ordered for no one to leave the ship and since he knew Kanou doesn't fully trust him like Hinata, it was best he obeyed him. He just wished Misaki would come back quickly before the crew destroyed the ship themselves.

Takumi looked at the crew who were destroying themselves.

"I'll just go for the captain and none of you can stop me," Someone yells, frustrated. "She could need us!"

"No," Kanou spoke up at the wheel. "The captain will be fine-"

"How do you know that map guy huh?" Another guy chimes in.

"Don't call your crew names!" One guy yelled, pointing an accusing finger.

"Hah?!"

And so, arguments started from all over the boat. From left and right. The only people not involved were Kanou, Takumi and quite possibly, Hinata.

There was punches being thrown at each other, swords being swung at each other. It was total chaos.

"G-Guys-" Yukimura shakily stepped in, trying to touch one's shoulder but they pushed Yukimura down. Hard.

"Stay outta this Yukimura!" They screamed and continued fighting as Yukimura stood up and ran away, crying.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" A voice yells, a little too loudly. "YOU IDIOTS! STOP!"

"Huh?" The crew mumbles to themselves and looks around to see their captain standing beside Goda who was completely drenched and not to mention in their other forms.

Misaki still had her demon aura around her and right now, that wasn't a good thing for everyone who was tearing up her ship.

"I left to save this guy and you try to kill each other? Are you guys kidding me?" She yells, increasing her demon aura. She could really beat the crap out of them right now. Did it only take her absence for them to fall apart?

"Captain!" They all yelled in pure shock and a bit of relief, charging at her.

"Idiot!" Misaki released Goda and slapped all her crew. "Don't let your idioticy affect me damn it!"

Takumi noticed Hinata beside him sighing in relief but then glared at Takumi. Takumi looked away with away shrugged and looked at Misaki.

Hinata ran towards Misaki and took Misaki in for a quick hug which caught everyone off guard."I'm so glad you're okay."

Misaki placed a hand on Hinata's forehead and pushed him away with a serious expression. "Otherwise, you idiots would've destroyed my ship with your endless fighting."

"Captain, I can explain-"

Kanou tried to reason with her but he was stopped short when the boat bumped into something or rather something bumped into the boat. There was a loud groan heard from beneath the boat.

"W-What was that," Yukimura stutters in horror watching as the boat shake from the impact.

Misaki rushes to the side of the boat and saw something rise up out of the water and went back down. Little spots of red moved from under the dark sea. "It couldn't be…"

They all heard it again.

"It's a kraken," She yells as soon as her worst fear was confirmed. Why now of all things? They really were getting closer and closer weren't they? "Get in your positions, we can't let it sink the ship!"

Everyone ran to their post, preparing for the worst. This was no test it was the real deal. A life and death situation and right now, they weren't betting on death.

"CAPTAIN!" Kanou yells, running up to Misaki. "Why has the Kraken woken up?"

Misaki looks down at the water one last time and sees the sirens. Instead of singing, it looked as though they were screaming. "The sounds from the sirens woke it up. Get the men to tighten the sails, we'll have to move quickly and head towards those rocks," She orders pointing at some upcoming rocks.

"But that's risky t-"

"Yes, but we've got to try and lose it there. We can do it!" She reassures him. Misaki knew in moments like this she had to be strong for her crew. She couldn't let them see fear in her eyes.

Kanou nods and orders the men to tighten the sails.

"Everyone make sure to block your ears from the sirens, we need to be at our best so change into your otherside at 15%. Takumi, help the men with the sails," She orders pointing towards the men who were struggling to put up the sails. The winds were getting stronger. At least it'll help them reach the rocks faster.

"Where are you?" Misaki whispers waiting on the kraken to show itself.

 _Twitch_!

Misaki turned and watched in horror as one of the Kraken's arms came out of the water and grabbed ahold of the ship. Everyone became unstable for a moment or two but keep their focus on maintaining the ship.

"Goda! Slice and dice that arm," Misaki yells over to Goda who gets the drift. He pulled out to large blades he found on the ship when he came back. She watched as he charged towards the arm trying to slice it off the boat. She was going to help him but there was another large groan from under the boat followed by two more arms.

"Hinata, you take one I take one," She orders, pulling out her blade. No one was taking her ship. Not some singing sirens and definitely not some oversized squid.

She ran towards the arm that was trying to destroy the sail. She jumped up at inhuman height and sliced it in two in less than a second.

Her men stood amazed at her skills but it wasn't over it. It was now beginning. Soon most of the crew joined in with her, Hinata and Goda, while the others stirred the ship.

Misaki another piece of the kraken and looked around the ship. _This thing is huge, we won't get away if we don't cause serious damage to it._

"Kanou, get me some rope!"

"Yes Captain!" He answers, hurrying off to find some rope. But what could she want with rope? He brought back a large bundle of rope and handed it to her.

"Tie this as tight as you can to the ship, I'm going under," She explains, tying on the end around her waist. "I'm going to go under and try to do some damage to the kraken under there. If I don't get back up in time and you have the chance-"

"No captain, we're going with you this time," A voice cut her off.

There standing beside her and Kanou were some of her crewmen, including Goda, with ropes tied around their waists already. Misaki couldn't believe them.

 _I can't believe I took in complete idiots as my crew._ Misaki's turned into a smile.

"Ok fine, everyone on deck must handle our ropes. Be safe guys," Misaki says right before she jumps into the water.

"For the dark diamond and our captain!" Everyone yelled, plunging into the water after Misaki.

Misaki on the other the hand, was trying her best to reach the Kraken before her crewmen could. She had faith in them but she didn't want risk them getting hurt. She just needed to find the Kraken's head and caused a little pain to it and make it fall back to give them enough time to escape.

Unfortunately, she couldn't see nothing but it's long tentacle arms. It was definitely hiding itself but she was going to find it. The dark diamond, will not be sunken today!

She swims through the big tentacles which was very hard to do since they kept moving. She had to maintain complete and utter focus. Along the way, the Kraken groaned again for some reason.

Misaki paused trying to figure out why. All of a sudden the arms started moving in all types of directions. She looked up towards the surface and see's Goda and the others fighting off the arms.

Goda notices her and signals for her to keep going. Misaki nods and turns her attention back to the Kraken but this time she could finally see the head.

 _Bingo_!

This was her chance. It was now or never. Misaki swam as fast as she could towards the Kraken's head. The moment she came face to it, she swung her sword with every ounce of strength in her body and shoved the sword right in between the Kraken's head.

It groaned loudly because of the pain. It released its arms from the boat to bring them back into the sea to protect itself. However, Misaki didn't stop there.

She repeatedly stabbed the Kraken until she was swimming in its blood. _Get the hell away from my crew and my ship! Damn it! I won't be stopped here!_

The Kraken groaned loudly in pain as its head shook violently. Misaki swam back, careful to avoid the Kraken. It shook again before falling down back into the depths of the sea, momentarily blinded.

"We did it!" The crew members on deck rejoiced as they watched the Kraken's tentacles disappear from the ship.

"Yea!" They cheered and cheered to Misaki's relief.

The members under the waters looked ed at each other before using their energy to swim back up for air and away from the blood stained water.

Goda halted and waved for Misaki. Misaki nods once and pushed herself towards them with the strength she had left.

As she came up, she took a huge gasp for air and coughed out some of the water she accidentally swallowed. "Finally…. _over_."

"Misaki, are you alright?!" Hinata exclaimed from the top of the ship.

Misaki looked up, tired and nods, giving an okay signal with her fingers, Followed by a V with her two fingers. "Victory!"

The crew laughed and cheered as they worked together to pull their captain up with her rope.

Misaki grabbed the edge of the ship with her hands and pulled herself on board with the helping hands of her crew.

As she came on board, she nearly slipped but a strong arm grasped her hand and pulled her up again to her relief, she was way too tired to get back into the water.

She found herself in the arms of Takumi as she stumbled on board. She looked up to see Takumi respectfully smiling at her. "Good job, Captain."

"Thank you." Misaki pulled away and saw all her of her hardworking crew smiling at her. "I couldn't have done it without all of you."

They laughed. "No Captain. Without you, we would've been dead a _long_ time ago."

Misaki scoffed and crossed her arms. "But, it's not over yet and you guys know it."

Their smiles turned into tired frowns at the thought. Misaki looked around at her ship. "Looks like we got some damage huh?"

They all nod. But Hideki spoke up. "Takumi did a lot of the work up here though."

"What do you mean?" Misaki asks, looking at Takumi.

Kanou explained slowly. "We could've had worse damage. But...Takumi sliced each tentacle in one stroke before it did major damage while you were under."

"Really?" her eyes widened. She smiled at Takumi. "Thanks again."

"Anytime." He shrugged.

Takumi crossed his own arms and leaned against the rail silently, looking at Misaki and her crew. He was impressed by them. He smirked under his breath. _For them to defeat the Kraken...interesting._

"Captain look!" Kanou pointed beyond the rocks they were heading to. An island could be seen in the midst. They had finally reached their main target.

"Welcome to the devil's playground everyone. A place where the darkest creatures of the earth roam," Misaki states, taking a good look at the island.

The real battle began now.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now. We have one more chapter to post before me and Violet go back and start planning/typing chapters again so this story will be on hiatus in the mean time.**

 **Be sure to read our other stories.**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **~Angel & Violet **


End file.
